Unexpected guests
by Nirain
Summary: John Paul's and Craig's life in Dublin, a few years later after SE.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

It was day like every day, nothing special. The afternoon sun spreading around the aura last days of summer, inviting inhabitants to rest and forget about all responsibilities with which they're grappling with on in a daily basis. Groups of workers in dark suits lazily waving their suitcases, left their damp offices located on the summits of buildings, enjoying the last days of summer. Some of them hastened to their homes, where it waited for them a lunch and warm kiss from their wives. The other group hanged on their mobile phones, still working even if their shift ended few minutes earlier. Another ones went to a nearby pub to spend a nice evening among mates from work, or maybe just to killed loneliness by next cool drinks serving by familiar barman who never judge you and doesn't give you unnecessary questions.

Among them there was one young man who seemed to not fit into any of this groups. Instead of big beautiful house with fabulous garden after which should running retriever, he had small apartment in the old tenement, about what was difficult to say even one good word, and instead of gold-haired retriever there were rats occupying residents basements. There wasn't waiting for him wife with an angelic smile, asking him about his day. Instead of her he had a boyfriend who, unlucky for him, wasn't waiting for him. Today only waiting for him empty apartment and cold chicken in the fridge.

He was shaking his head every time when he saw somebody talking on the mobile phone, like they forget that day finally ended. He unbuttoned the first two buttons of his blue shirt and removed his jacket. Today he finished his work and didn't think about some extra hours spending with annoying clients. He was tired as hell and only desiring about how quickly throw himself in the comfy couch in the living room and get TV remote to his hand before somebody will have a chance to take it from him. He sighed heavy with frustration knowing how long the journey will take before he see though familiar bus station. He wanted a car from months but his boyfriend was unbending. _We don't have money for a car._ He always said, annoying him. _You can always go for a bus. If you didn't notice before, we have a bus station not far from house. _His boyfriend added coldly, unless wanted him to be more pissed off. But he wanted his own car! He didn't want spend another half hour in this dusty, stinky bus with this all people. He would be more exhausted than usual. _It will kill me. Having a car has many benefits, you know? _He always trying to changed his boyfriend mind, but for know he didn't reach any large results. The most he only more pissed him off, and must hearing his shouting before he landed on the couch when he crossed the magical line, which his boyfriend made. _I started to think, you made this fucking line only for me! No one except me has a pleasure to meet with your dark personality! _Sometimes he spits out some words without thinking._ Dark personality?_ In this moment anger in his boyfriend voice made him shiver. Without any rebellious password and stupid thoughts he only going to their bedroom to took his pillow and finally ended on the couch. Maybe it won't be happen so often if his boyfriend said how far he can go without any consequences!

Some woman in a black leather jacket greeted him waving her hand, trying in the same time talking on a mobile phone, hiding her suitcase and finding car keys. In response he rolled his eyes and turned in the opposite street, enjoying the freedom. He didn't have suitcase unnecessarily aggravating his hand and small mobile phone which probably will break into pieces on the nearest street, knowing his lack of interest in anything which hasn't in his name word "bed" or "couch". Instead of this small oddments from work, he was squeezing gently tanned skin hand belonging to a small boy who in complete silence go with him. Boy's chocolate eyes shining slightly with interest as he was looking around, wanted to learn a new area. His eyes stopped on the nearest green garbage can where something was moving. He immediately stopped on his track, pulling down his dad hand. The man mumbled something under his breath, sending his son unappreciated look.

'What's now?' He asked, losing his patience,' don't tell me you have to tying your shoe, AGAIN. It will be the forth times.'

'No dad, I just saw a cat.' He answered politely, smiling gently.

'What cat?' He looked around, massaging his temples. It started to be ridiculous.

'He's there, dad. In the garbage can.' He pointed in that direction, jumping excited. The man rising his head and looking there without any interest. It was a normal cat. Small, black kitty with shining dark eyes, meowing sadly among some rubbish. Nothing special for him.

'Okay, it's a cat.' He started, suddenly feeling very tired. The cat didn't touch his heart. 'And of course you remember what we told you two years ago, right? No animals in our home.' He added firmly, glanced suspiciously at son.

'I remember that, dad! I'm not stupid,' he said, openly outraged, 'I just know that cat. It's Ms. Bates cat. Me and John Paul saw him last week in her apartment.'

'And what's your point?' He lifted his eyebrow, wanted to end this all conservation. He wanted to be in bed, now!

'We should take him dad and bring him to Ms Bates. He's very small and shouldn't stay so far at home without any food. He could be sick!' he said dramatically, waving his hand.

'Cats don't have a cold, Sean.' He sighed, shaking his head 'it's human disease. He'll be fine, we just need to go to home.' He trying to changed Sean's mind, but like always it didn't work. He was suck at this. The son silently staring at him chewing his low lip, something in his pose was telling him that Sean was strong as John Paul and didn't give up so quickly. It frustrated him more and more.

'Ms Bates will be very pleasant, believe me dad. Just think, she hates you and now you can bring her lovely cat. It's very good idea. Maybe you'll make up!' He smiling widely.

'No, we don't.' The man replied coldly, knowing he'll never make up with this stupid cow who really like pissed him off from the first day as he has moved in. 'Sean, we're going home. Now!'

The boy gave his dad unappreciated glance.

'Please, daddy. He needs our help.' He made puppy-eyes and sticks out his lip like a petulant child. It has always worked better on John Paul or his best friend Chloe than him. But today Sean had lucky. The man finally gave up and sighed heavily, waving his hand lightly.

'Fine.' He said quietly with closed eyes, hoping he didn't do another stupid thing for which he'll pay later. Sean immediately ran to the garbage can and rose up small kitty, few seconds later hugging his delicate body.

'Hello sweetie.' The man welcomed the cat, gently stroking his small head. In response he heard loudly meowing. His face broke into smile.

'He's cute, isn't he dad?'

'Yes he is.' He agreed reluctantly. 'I guess firstly we have to visit Ms Bates.' He added unhappy. Meeting with Ms Bates was the last thing he wanted now.

'Not quite daddy.' The boy answered quietly, avoided his dad look.

'What you mean, not quite?' He immediately asked, feeling the worst. He crossed his arms against chest, gazed at his son suspiciously. Maybe for once Sean will stop thinking about him as a 'buddy' and starts respected him. In the end he was his biological father not John Paul. _I've never understand why he always listen you, not me. He doesn't take me seriously. _He always complaining, wanted to know how John Paul deal with not humble Peter. But in response he always heard: _And who does, Craig? Show me though one person. _He hated that conversation, cause John Paul was right.

'She's not at home, now.' Sean answered carefully, hiding kitty under his red jacket.

'I guess you know where she is and how long she'll stay wherever she is.'

'Yep…She's visiting her sister in Wales.'

'In Wales?!' Craig yelled angrily, flustered. 'You're kidding me, right?'

'But she's coming back in Monday, dad. It's only three days.' He added quickly, smiling sheepishly.

'John Paul is coming back in Monday. If he see this cat, he'll kill me before I say a word. We don't have place for animals!' He run his hand through his thin hair. 'We leave this cat here, Sean.'

'But John Paul will return in the evening. We bring cat to Ms Bates in the afternoon, dad. Don't worry about it. John Paul know Oz, so he'll not have anything against it and he won't kill you, cause he loves you.'

'Oz?' He lifted his eyebrow, looking puzzled.

'Ms Bates cat's name,' the boy rolled his eyes, 'sometimes you could think.'

'Oy, I'm still your father so don't talk to me like that.' He said annoyed.

'Sorry dad,' he mumbled slightly, shrugging his arms, 'but cat stay with us? Please dad, you won't notice him.'

'If I say yes, we finally can go to home?'

'Yes.' He nodded.

'Fine, but in Monday afternoon we are going to bring this cat to Ms Bates, without any complain.' He glanced at him suspiciously.

'Of course dad.' He smiling widely and let his dad took his hand again. 'So firstly we'll give him a milk, then I wash him cause he's stinking as a dead fish, and I find for him something to sleep. Do we have a basket?'

'I don't know. Maybe John Paul has one in bedroom, in this tiny wardrobe.' Craig answered, leading his son to the home.

'But you share bedroom with John Paul,' Sean said slowly, 'so how can you not know that?'

'Look, it's John Paul who still cleans up at home, not me. So believe me, I can.' He smiling to himself with some proud. Although one was able to challenge to his boyfriend. John Paul never force him to clean the apartment. There is no way!

'You should help him, dad.'

'I have more important things to do, like how to get money to keep our apartment.'

'Yea, right. John Paul do this too and have time to clean up.' Sean noticed. 'Maybe instead of sitting in front of the TV and eating unhealthy crisps, you can wash the floor.' Sean suggested gently. 'John Paul will be very pleasant.'

'Oh, thanks Mr. I Know Everything. I really need your help.' He snapped angrily.

'I just give you advice daddy. Do whatever you want. It's you who sleeping with John Paul, not me.' He blurted out.

Craig opened his mouth in shock, stared at his son with unbelieving.

'How…How do you know...' he rubbing nervously his neck, didn't know what to say.

'Chloe said me a week ago, when you told me to go to her, cause you have important matter to discuss with John Paul. When I said her about it, she smiling and said that you're going to sleep as always when you have a bad day or work up John Paul from the morning.'

'I see she's very informed.' He said through his teeth, feeling embarrassed.

'It's nothing wrong with that, daddy. Everybody must sleep, right? You shouldn't be shame, cause you're afraid to sleep alone. It's normal.' He shrugged his arms and stroking kitty's head.

'What?' He raising his eyebrows, didn't understand what's going on.

'It's normal,' Sean repeated slowly, 'I always sleeping with my toy bear, even now.'

'Oh, yea,' Craig nodded quickly, 'I don't like sleep alone. That's why I sleeping with John Paul. That's it!'

'You're weird sometimes.' The boy stated, giving his father suspiciously glance.

'You too,' he snarled in response, 'bus station. Few minutes and we'll be in home. Finally.' He sighed with relief.

He had already opened the door of the apartment, when he heard familiar quite clacking. Few moments later in the long staircase appeared low woman with messy short black hair, waving in her right hand some papers. She was smiling widely to Craig, her silver bracelets clanging loudly.

'Not now, Chloe!' Craig barked immediately, not feeling up to talking with her. Knowing her, she'll probably start to throw words at a rate of machine gun, not giving him to get a word in, destroying the remnants of his good humor. He couldn't understand how John Paul enduring her daily visits.

'But, Craig…'She started, not giving up.

'Daddy, what are you…'

'Forget about it!' Craig added and quickly pushed his son to the apartment. Before Chloe had to reach the door, he closed it with loudly slam and closed on all locks. Exhausted he took a place on a brown couch which standing in the centre of the room.

'You're okay, dad?' Sean asked, his voice full of concern.

'Yes, I am. Give me a moment and I'll cook dinner for us.'

Sean didn't say a word, just put small kitty on the nearest chair and opened the fridge, searching for some milk.

'Do we have small bowl?'

Craig opened his one eye and began to ponder over something, frowning his eyebrows.

'Bottom left cabinet.' He finally said.

'Wrong,' Sean said, 'there are plates.'

'How?' He asked puzzled 'John Paul again was boring and decided to move some things in the cabinets?' Annoying seething through his voice.

'No, they've been there since we moved here.' Sean rolled his eyes and sighed heavy. 'I don't know how you exist it? At least it's good you know where you have your clothes.' He added sarcastically, looking to another cabinet.

'Ha, very funny. I always love you and John Paul a sense of humor.'

'I find a bowl!' Sean announced with gloat, removing from the middle cabinet blue bowl. He put it on the blade and pour a little milk there.

'Thanks for listen' Craig sighed heavy and rose up. Slowly he approached to the fridge, opening it. There were only chicken pieces, waiting for frying, some salad and bit of butter. He bit his low lip with resignation. He hate cooking.

'What about dinner?' Sean asked curiously, stroking kitty small head, when the cat was drinking a milk. Craig thanked God, John Paul wasn't here. If he see a cat drinking milk on the table, he'll have serious troubles.

'I'm in the processing of information about the contents of our fridge.' Craig replied unhappy, suddenly missing John Paul.

'You're doing what?!' Sean was clearly confused.

'Nothing, Sean…Look, you like pizza, right?'

'Yes…' Craig smiled with gloat, 'but John Paul said it's very unhealthy and I shouldn't eat pizza.' The smile on Craig's face dropped down.

'We have a crisis situation, Sean,' Craig started carefully, 'and if we want a dinner, we have to order a pizza.'

'John Paul won't be happy if he find out about it,' Sean pointed, smiling craftily, 'sometimes some words can spits out. Maybe if you buy me a roller skates I remember to not tell him about it.'

'You're threatening me?' He asked shocked, didn't believing in what he heard. His own son threatening him?!

'Of course not, how could I?' he gave him innocent look, 'I just tell you what may happen if I won't be careful.'

'You're threatening me!' Craig yelled angrily, gritted his teeth, 'forget about roller skates you never get it from me or John Paul. He'll be disappointed, when I tell him about your behavior!'

'And I tell him about Oz!' Sean said firmly, crossing his arms against chest.

Craig was speechless. He didn't know what to say, he only stared at his son clearly shocked and irate.

'When did you learn how to threaten somebody?'

'Last month when I stayed with auntie Mercedes, she told me about some things which really help in life.' He replied proudly.

'I should know that!' He shaking his head. 'It was the last time when you stayed with her alone.'

'I tell John…'

'Fine. Tell him, want to call him now?!' He yelled and took his mobile phone which lied on the table.

'No I don't want,' he mumbled, frightened. For the first time in his whole life he pissed off his dad so much, and he didn't know what to do or say.

'I order pizza,' Craig announced, when he headed to the small bedroom on the left, 'and you sit down and be quiet, otherwise Oz lands in the yard!' He threatened and closed the bedroom door with slam. Craig hated this day more and more. Without John Paul everything was destroyed -starting with his humor, by the house, until his own relationship with son. How one person could change his life so much?

Loudly knocked to the door, awoke Craig from the snooze on the couch. He rubbed remaining sleep out of his eyes and slowly getting up. When he passed by the table, for moment he looked at his son, who silently sitting on the chair, hugging his new small friend sleeping peaceful in his arms. Craig sighed quietly, his anger disappeared in the blink of an eye thought it has never been. The knocked repeated again, so Craig, though reluctantly, went to it and opened. He screamed terrified when before his eyes appeared Chloe's pale face. He didn't expect her here.

'You have to give me money for this turpitude.' Chloe said firmly, giving him a pizza box.

'You're working on the Pizzeria?' He asked puzzled.

'No, but I saw young fellow in the staircase who carried a pizza. I guessed that you ordered it, so I paid for it and offered I'll give you that.' She smiling with satisfaction. 'So finally I'm here!'

'I don't see anything funny in this.' Craig said dryly, when the woman passed by him and threw herself on the couch. _Bloody couriers! Is she looking like a Craig Dean?! _

'So now you're eating dinner?' she asked happily, as always.

'Actually I'm going to submit a complaint at this idiot, who let you took a pizza for me and ruined me all evening.' He slammed the door with too much force.

'Ah, very nice. Craig Dean is coming back!' she said sarcastically, turning on the TV.

Craig opened the box and gave his son a piece of pizza. When he turned back, he glanced at Chloe angrily.

'Would you mind to turn it off?' he said, trying to not explode. 'It's not your TV!'

'John Paul said that it's my apartment too.' Chloe replied, smiling maliciously.

'Exactly, when John Paul is here. That's the point!' He grabbed a TV remote from her hand and turned off the TV.

'Hey, I was watching this!' She yelled, trying to took the TV remote from Craig hands.

'Sit down Chloe!' He barked and pushed woman on the couch 'and shut up!'

'Your boyfriend is more friendly than you!'

'Good for you, otherwise you won't be here every day.'

'Give me TV remote back, Craig. I have my favorite serial now.'

'It's bullshit not serial.' Chloe gave him heavy glare.

'John Paul always watching this 'bullshit' with me, so piss off!'

'He's not here!'

'His spirits is still here' She said sharply crossing his arms against chest. Craig gritted his teeth, he was angry as hell.

'Even a word and your spirit will join him in the strict sense of word!' He threatened, waving his hand in the direction of the front door. 'Out, now!'

'God, why you're so nervous today?' She turned toward table. 'Can I have a piece of pizza before we start to discharge these funny print?' She removed some creased papers from the back pocket her black trousers and waving them in front of Craig's face. The man pulled it back angrily and gave her irate glare.

'We?' He lifted his eyebrow with a snort, 'I won't touch it even with my finger. Forget about it!'

Chloe wrinkled her eyebrows, looking around. Suddenly her eyes stopped on Sean.

'You have a cat?' She asked surprised, 'I'm sure that John Paul doesn't like cats.' She turned toward Craig, smiling craftily. He couldn't believe in his lucky. That was the second person who blackmail him today and the worst he knew that with Chloe he didn't have any chance. She had an Ace in the sleeve, which, in contrary to Sean, she'll use without blenching.

His son gave him apologetic glance and mumbled something, which sounding like 'sorry'. Craig sighed heavy with resignation.

'How large piece of pizza you want?' He asked reluctantly, giving her this time win. She smiled with gloat.

'Not much.' She replied kindly, putting her papers on the coffee-table, trying to smooth it.

'You want them in that state cast to the bank?' He made sure, giving her a plate with pizza.

'Yep.' She nodded, taking a bite her pizza 'Mmm, delicious Craig. You should cook more often, you know.' In response Craig only sticking out his tongue.

'The bank doesn't receive creased documents, Chloe.' He informed her firmly, pointing at the table.

'If they won't receive my documents, they can kiss me on the ass!' She yelled angrily, 'I won't pass by their all stupid procedures, again!' Craig rolled his eyes.

'They're not stupid, and stop kicking my table!' She gave him heavy glare and leaned back.

'Do you have a pen? A black one. I don't like blue.'

'Can be green?' Craig asked jokily.

'If you don't have blue, can be green.' She replied, Craig staring at her disbelieving. 'What? Already they can't be look worse.' She added.

'Then you don't have to go to the bank.' Craig said, sitting next to her 'Move, you stupid idiot. I complete this print.' He mumbled angrily removing from his pocket a pen.

'You want to help me?' She asked nicely surprised, her eyes brightening.

'Not you, only myself.' He replied sharply 'If I don't help you now, you'll come back later with another prints, wanting to destroying me another night.'

'Very clever, I didn't think about it.'

'Fortunately I think for us both' He added maliciously.

'Yea, right' She mumbled, looking at document which Craig completing. 'What you wrote here?' She asked puzzled.

'Anna' He replied coldly.

'Why you wrote here Anna?!'

'Cause it's your second name, idiot' Craig rolled his eyes, covering his face in arms. _Three days…Three fucking days, before John Paul come back. God, I go crazy here! I never thought how much I can miss him. _He shaking his head, for the first time on his life wishing to end the weekend. He needed Monday, he needed his lover again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your comments and that you like this story :) I hope next chapters won't dissapoint you. **

**Paula X**

_Three days later_

The front door opened to full width, admitted to the apartment breathless man, looking like he may land on the ground in a minute if he didn't hold the door frame. His sudden entrance caused a panic attack in Chloe, who just brew a tea and in meantime watching some film on the TV. She screamed loudly and laid her hand around the heart. Her bright eyes spreaded with fear, which quickly turned in anger, when she saw lonely figure standing on the doormat, hardly catching his breath.

'My God, Craig! You want me to have a heart attack?!' she yelled angrily, trying to get over after the initial shock. It wasn't easy, considering, that her heart was beating like crazy, trying to escape from her chest, and she still felt chills all over her body.

'Is John Paul here?' Craig asked quickly, didn't worry about psychological and physical state his neighbor.

'First you freak me out and now you even don't intend to apologize me!?' she was clearly out raged. _Fucking bastard! _

'No,' he replied coldly, giving her irate look, 'where's John Paul?'

'In the shop.' She snapped, her eyes flashing at him with anger. But Craig didn't notice her look, busy with hanging his jacket on the hanger. She growled irate.

'Why he went to the shop?' he asked puzzled, 'he should be in home and waiting for me!'

'He's not your slave, Craig.' Chloe said coldly, crossing her arms against chest. Craig groaned with frustration and rolled his eyes. He knew that was only introduction to the next boring and creepy essay under the title: "How bad and heartless boyfriend you are". She was the champion in this.

'He was hungry and wanted to eat something after a long journey,' she continued, 'but you don't have anything in the fridge, cause you were too lazy to go to the shop and buy a food!' If the eyes could kill, he'll be dead now. But luckily it never worked on him…unless they were John Paul's blue, basilisk eyes which always read him as a book. He never could hide anything from him.

What a shame.

'Okay, maybe it's my fault, but I'm going to reward him this later.' He said, smiling mysteriously, settling down on the couch.

'How?' She asked quickly, like always peeping, taking a place next to him.

'I'm going to take John Paul to this small, lovely restaurant on the corner. You know where?'

'Italian restaurant?' she frowned her eyebrows and continued as she saw Craig nod, 'I was there once, nice local with good meals… but maybe you should take him to more expensive restaurant?' She suggested, smiling gently.

'I don't think so. John Paul really likes this local.' Craig said. 'We ate there our first dinner together, when we moved here. It's just very…' he rubbed the back of his neck, trying to find a proper word.

'Sentimental place?' She finished for him, her face softened.

'Yea, I think so…' He nodded slowly.

'I never thought you're so romantic, Craig.' She smiled and gave him kiss on the cheek. The man blushed slightly and pulled her back from himself. She only giggled at this. 'John Paul is very lucky, even if you sometimes act like a baby or last bastard.' Chloe shaking her head and raised up, 'do something with your hair, he should return in a minute.' She headed toward kitchen cabinet and poured a tea to the white mug with red hearts, which Craig has given John Paul on the last Valentine's Day.

'What's wrong with my hair?' He asked annoyed, looking at his reflection in the glass coffee-table. They looked fine, maybe not like always, but fine.

'They protruding, each other in the different way.' She said in professional tone, when her hands making some triangle above her head. Craig lifted his eyebrow, didn't understand her moves.

Maybe it was one of her famous mysterious tricks which, like Chloe said, she learned when she had been hairdresser. Chloe claimed that they were very popular _tricks…_So it must be very _s_trange that no one knew them, right?… _Probably they've never existence_. He always telling John Paul, knowing how Chloe loves glossing reality and creating new things. She was like a Bob the builder. Sometimes he wondered if they live on the same planet, cause her picture of the world was very different than his and John Paul.

Or maybe it was the same trick, which guaranteed her firing from the work, as she used it at one of her unhappy client, who has come back to home…clearly bald… Yep, it had to be that. _I only used wrong hair dyes! It's not the end of the world! _Chloe has yelled then rancorous, didn't understand how boss could fired her. _Sure. It wasn't big deal. Like Emma said to me, the client couldn't decide which color she wanted. Now you saved her from her dilemma. She is bald as my knee. _He has remembered her murderous stare and John Paul's growled, when he was trying to find a money for Chloe's (cause like always she hadn't have herself money) compensation, for damaged she had done this poor woman.

'Look, maybe I don't look like always, but I'm clearly sure, I don't have a triangle above my head.' He said sharply, rolling his eyes.

'It wasn't a triangle.' She said totally outraged, slamming her cup on the blade.

'It was a triangle.' Craig repeated, not giving up.

'It wasn't!' she yelled, 'you must pissing me off, don't you?'

'Oy, what's going on here? What's he did to you?'

Both jumped slightly and turned toward the front door, where was standing John Paul holding in his left hand a carrier-bag. Craig immediately raised up and without words, pulled his boyfriend into hug. He smiling gently as he inhaled John Paul's familiar scent; mixture of his cologne and orange shampoo.

'Nothing babe, we only had a discussion about something.' Craig answered quickly, taking from John Paul his carrier-bag and leaned for a kiss. John Paul kissed back, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend neck.

'You discussed about…?' His question hanged on the air as Craig again pulled him into kiss, to stopped his another questions and suspicious glances. But he forgot about one person in this room, who loves make scene about nothing important and ruining any intimate moment between him and John Paul. It couldn't be different this time. It was like a challenge.

'Triangle.' Chloe said coldly, pushing Craig back and standing between two man, 'I have a tea for you, sweetheart.' She added sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes.

'Thanks Chloe.' John Paul thanked her and accepted a mug. In the same time Craig gave her murderous look for interrupted them and put the carrier-back on the blade. His eyes landed on the another blue mug standing lonely in the corner.

'You don't have a tea for me?'

'No. You don't deserve for it.' She answered sharply, still angry at Craig.

'So, you're discussed about triangle,' John Paul continued, glaring at Craig and Chloe suspiciously. 'What's interesting about it?'

'Nothing, John Paul. We only talking about your stupid boyfriend's hair.'

John Paul was looking puzzled, trying to sorted things out in his head. 'But you said before, you talked about triangle, not hair.

'It's complicated,' Craig chimed out, rolling his eyes, 'forget about this all conversation. That was nothing.' He kissed John Paul's nose and smiling to him gently. John Paul grinned in response, feeling as his heart started racing in his chest. 'You know her. Sometimes she imagine some stuffs and the argue is ready.' He whispered to his ear, 'I really missed you.'

'Me too,' John Paul said and presses his lips to Craig's. The familiar warm disbanded his all body, slowly building a tension. He didn't notice when few little kisses turned in a long, passion kiss, and when his hands founding a place under Craig's shirt, on his back. He closed his eyes, surrendered in the pleasure. For a moment he forgot about all world.

'Oy, can you two wait until I go out?' in the distance they heard Chloe annoyed voice, 'I only take my chips and you can do what you want. Even have wild sex in this table in the front of our neighbors from next block, if you forget cover the window. Maybe then you won't be so boring.'

'Chloe, shut up!' Craig yelled, breaking the kiss, 'we don't need your stupid ideas! Our sex life is more excited than you can ever imagined! I can tell you our strange places where we shagging.'

'Craig!' John Paul blushed, opened his mouth with shock. That was embarrassing as hell!

'Why not?' She challenged him, leaning against the cabinet, 'if you say yours, I say mine.' She offered, smiling smugly.

'Oh, please Chloe, don't kidding me. You were dating a Mormon. I don't think they're so _wild _in bed.' Craig chuckled slightly.

'That was one year ago!' she yelled outraged, 'and we only have been together for three months so it doesn't count! Besides he wasn't my type.'

'Yours maybe not, but Larry definitely is…It's strange, cause he isn't complaining about him too much in this category…Maybe you two broke up not because he wasn't your type, but it was your fault…I'm sure he dumped you, cause you're rubbish on the bed.' He smiled mischievously.

'What are you talking about?' her voice raised up.

'Craig, stop this!' John Paul whispered through gritted teeth. It became worse in a minute.

'Your Mormon is dating Larry.' He continued, 'this nice, childish doctor with foreign accent, who was assuming gypsum on your left leg five months ago, when you felt from this stairs on the outside. THIS which have only three steps.' _Still don't know how you did it… Probably I'll never find out. _'They looked happy when I saw them two days ago in the cafeteria.'

'It's not possible. He can't be gay! If he was, I'll know that! Besides Mormon can't be gay!'

'So, you can be proud of yourself. Your love turned straight Mormon in the hard-driver poof. Amazing, isn't it?'

'Craig, please stop this!' John Paul approached his boyfriend but it was too late. Before Craig could do something, he landed on the floor with swollen jaw and broke low lip. In the distance he heard Chloe's quickly steps and her sobs, and John Paul's concern voice above his head.

'You okay, sweetheart?' He asked, gently stroking Craig's hair.

'I'll kill this cow!' He growled in response trying to stand up, but he again landed on the floor as all world whirling behind his eyes. _Fucking great_.

'Don't move, Craig. I'll call ambulance.'

'Don't be stupid. I only struck my head against the floor. It's nothing.'

'You're not a doctor.' John Paul said firmly and removed his mobile phone from the pocket.

'It's nothing!' Craig yelled angrily, 'just help me stand up and give some ice. My jaw it's hurting as hell!'

_Half hour later_

'Chloe should training a box,' John Paul said, couldn't stop himself from smiling, 'she'll be good in this.

'It wouldn't happened, if she didn't take me with surprise.' Craig mumbled, massaging his jaw. His lover only smiling with understand and helped him sat on the couch. 'Stupid cow.'

'It was your fault, Craig. You shouldn't told her about Larry and George.'

'She started first!'

'Craig…'

'If I didn't tell her about it now, someone else will tell her later. And I don't think it'll be a good idea. Just imagine what will happen, if Alice says her the truth.' John Paul sighed heavy at this statement.

'You're right. But it should be me, not you.'

'Yea...She never fight with you, cause she knows that she wouldn't have any chance with you.

'Cause she's very smart woman, Craig.' John Paul said quietly, hugging his boyfriend.

'No, John Paul. She didn't do this, cause she doesn't have guts.'

'Craig...' John Paul warned him, pushing him back. It would be enough if it comes about cuddling. 'Chloe is my very good friend. She's like my sister and I don't like how you treat her.' He raised up from the couch and walked toward table where was standing antiseptically ointment.

'God, John Paul, another sister?' Craig sighed heavy, 'why you don't search for brother? Geez.'

John Paul mumbled something under the breath and put a little ointment on the handkerchief. He ignored Craig's stare, who sighed irate and put a pillow on his stomach, hugging it like it was some toy-bear. Sometimes he was such a kid.

'Where's Sean? I didn't see him all day.' Craig broke the silence, intensively staring at his _very busy_ boyfriend, waiting for his attention.

'He's outside. Playing football on the playground with mates...You didn't see him, when you came to home?' He raised his head, to look at Craig.

'I didn't have time to look there,' the man mumbled, 'I thought he'll be want to stay with you. He missed you, asking for you every night.'

'Oh, that's nice.' John Paul smiled, his eyes shining, 'we're talking some time when I came back, but not too much.'

'Why?' Craig asked immediately, worried. 'Something happen?'

'He wanted to show mates his new cat.' John Paul replied drily and put the handkerchief to his lover's low lip. Craig fizzled with pain, but he didn't have a courage to tell him that he did it with too much force than was needed, knowing that John Paul will kill him in a minute if he complain. He felt at himself John Paul's gaze, who was waiting for his explanation. He didn't dare looked back. John Paul crossing his arms against chest, 'he should be back soon, I guess.'

Craig gulped. He completely forgot about small kitty, which should be from the morning at Ms Bates home. He rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding his boyfriend suspiciously gaze. _Why the fuck, this cat is still here?! I'll kill Sean, when he come back! _

'It's not like you thinking, John Paul.' He finally looking back at boyfriend, 'it's Ms Bates cat. We found him three days ago in the garbage can…Sean begged me to take him to home, until she comes back to home. Probably he forgot to take him to her…Give me five minutes and I do it.' He quickly proposed, ready to ran for a cat.

'No, stay.' John Paul said firmly, sending him unappreciated glance, 'so it's Ms Bates cat?'

'Why you asking me about it?' Craig asked irate, 'It's Ozy, John Paul. You two, saw this cat week ago in her home. I hope you went to her only to said her to fuck up from us.'

'Oh, did I?' John Paul lifted his eyebrow, biting his lip to not burst of laugh. There was something fun about how Craig could be very naïve.

'Yes, you…' then realization hit him, 'damn!'

'God Craig, you're unbelievable,' John Paul shook his head amused, 'your own son made fool of you. I never thought it's possible.'

'What a smartass.' Craig mumbled angrily, throwing a pillow on the floor. 'I'll talk with him later. I promise the cat come back where we found him, John Paul.'

'Leave him'. the faired man sighed and started removed foods from the carrier-bag. 'I don't have heart to kick out this cat.'

'But you said…'Craig starting, didn't understand this whole situation. _He isn't angry at me?_

'I still thinking there's no place for animal, but…promise me, you never dare say 'yes' to Sean when he again beg you to take some animal to home, if you're not clearly sure it's from our building, okay?'

'Course, John Paul. I'll be careful next time.' Craig said in serious tone. 'No animals anymore.'

'Good,' John Paul nodded, 'I'll make something for a lunch.' He picked up some fish and showed it Craig, 'I thought about fish.'

'Okay.'

John Paul smiling gently and started preparing a meal. It didn't take too much time, before the front door opened slowly, and Chloe came in. Craig gave her murderous glare from the couch, didn't say a word.

'Hi there.' She said quietly, nervously playing with her fingers.

'What's up Chloe?' John Paul asked softly, didn't stop cutting a fish. 'Come and sit 'ere.'

'Nothing.' She replied and carefully approached the nearest chair, all the time feeling on herself Craig's gaze. She knew that this time she crossed a line .

'You eat with us, don't you?' John Paul turned for a moment toward her, smiling gently.

'I don't know yet. Maybe I meet with Claire, she have time today.'

'That's surprise, isn't Craig?' Chloe immediately stopped breathing, waiting for Craig response. John Paul turned to his boyfriend…or rather say to the dark beast who was sitting in his cave, trying to kill everybody by his look who dare walked on his territory. _He's looking as a dragon…very sexy dragon in black suit…_

'Yes, it is.' Craig answered coldly, almost barking at Chloe.

'Dragons died centuries ago, sweetie.' John Paul mumbled quietly.

'What?' Craig asked irate, stared at boyfriend.

'Nothing.' He replied quickly, returning to the previous occupation. He never thought that fish cuts and vegetables could be so friendly.

Chloe bit her low lip, finally looking toward her _nightmare_.

'So, how are you, Craig? It's really hurt you?' She asked gently, pointing at her lip.

'It's okay, Brutus.' She looked down, as she heard so much venom in her friend's voice.

'Craig, don't be child. She only wants to apologize you.' John Paul chimed out, still cutting the components on the small cutting board.

'Apologize?! Ha! That's very interesting, cause she didn't say any word to me which was sounding like apologize.'

'Since you're looking as a monster, don't be surprise. Just look at the mirror, Craig!' John Paul yelled angrily.

'He's right, John Paul, that he's mad. I shouldn't punched him. He only tells me the truth.'

'Yep, but he could do it more gentle.'

'Yea, he could.' She mumbled sadly.

'After whom side you're?' Craig yelled.

'Nobody.' Came the answer.

'I'm sorry Craig. Really sorry.' Chloe said quietly. 'I'm embarrassed because of my behave.'

'Not only you feel it, right Craig?' John Paul chimed out, turning to his boyfriend with murderous look.

'Nobody ask you for advice.' Craig started blusterous, but quickly changed the mind as he saw a knife in John Paul's right hand. Craig knew, that knife and member of the McQueen's family always means- trouble and danger. He didn't want to try this time how far he can cross _John Paul's_ _magical line_...'I forgive you Chloe, if you...forgive me. I know I shouldn't tell about George like that...It was stupid.' He finally said.

'You said that, cause you want to pleased John Paul and have a chance to have sex with him tonight.' Chloe said firmly, looking back at her friend. _She's not so stupid as I thinking. _

'Believe mi Chloe, he said it cause...'

'Yep, that's true. ' Craig agreed. 'But I didn't say that only because of that.' Craig added quickly as he saw shocked face his boyfriend.

'Sure.' She sighed, shaking her head, 'I forgive you. I'm not stubborn ass like you.'

'Oh, thanks Chloe.' Craig said sarcastically. 'That's very kind of you.'

'No problem, Craig.' She smiled smugly, clearly forgetting what's happen one hour ago.

'It's good to see that everything is fine.' John Paul said smiling, leaning against the counter.

'Not everything.' Craig barked, pointing at his swollen lip.

'It's only small bruise, Craig.' John Paul rolled his eyes. 'Do you want tomato in the salad?'

'Do we need a salad?' Craig asked, growling.

'Chloe?' The younger man ignored him.

'Course John Paul. Salads are very healthy.' She replied, giving Craig unappreciated glance.

'If I wasn't hurt, I'll...'

The door opened widely without warning. Small boy with a small kitty hiding in his arms, came in.

'I'm home, John Paul!' He announced loudly, smiling widely.

'I see.' John Paul said softly, 'wash hands. The lunch should be for fifteen minutes.'

'Okay.' Sean nodded and waving to Chloe, before he turned toward the couch.

'Hi da...what's happened to you?' he asked intrigued, 'someone beat you at work?'

'No, only Chloe mistake the door with your father. Leave the kitty 'ere and go wash hands.' John Paul commanded again as he put the frying pan on the burner.

Sean laid down Ozy to his small basket, which stood next to the bathroom door.

'What your friends said when you showed him a cat?' Craig asked, giving him suspiciously glance.

'Ehm...'Sean blushed slightly, 'they like him. Said he's cute and lovely.'

'I'm so glad we have so popular cat in home.' Craig added sarcastically.

'Your dad has a bad day today, sweetie.' John Paul chimed out, turning toward son. 'So what you were doing today?'

'We play football and play with Ozy. He was trying to catch a butterfly!' Sean said excited, 'I didn't know how high he can jump!'

'Is he climbing on the tree?' Craig asked quietly, didn't want to show too much interest.

'Oh, yes dad!' Sean yelled, happily, 'he was on the apple tree, before this strange guy started calling me.'

'Why he was calling you?' John Paul asked immediately, alarmed lamp lighted in his head.

'I don't know. He just wanted me to came to him. He knew my name.'

Craig raised up from the couch nervously. There was something strange.

'You don't remember him, sweetie?'

'No, John Paul. I don't know him, he looks ridiculous. As a clown.'

'A clown?' Craig repeated, didn't know what thinking about it. Sometimes Sean's describing leave much to be desired!

'Maybe you imagining him?' Chloe suggested, but she quickly stopped as she saw Craig murderous glance.

'I'm clearly sure he was real.' Sean said firmly, out raged.

'Of course it was real.' Craig chimed out. 'Is he following you?'

'I don't know, cause I quickly came to home as he started come up to me. He couldn't catch me, probably he has very bad condition.' Sean grinned.

Craig and John Paul exchanged looks. They knowing how quickly their son can be. They often have problems to follow him, when they arranging the races. The strange guy haven't to be fat and clumsy to not catch Sean. It could be everybody.

'Is he still there?' Craig asked.

'Yep, in the playground. He didn't look too nice when I started running. He looked very angry and irate, a bit like dad.' Craig briefly looked at John Paul's pale face, his blue eyes, full of concern and something else. He was clearly terrified and Craig hated him in this state. The nightmare return in the least expected time...It was only one person who could do this to him. _Niall. _His blood boiled.

'Stay here Sean and didn't go outside today.' The oldest man commanded as he taking his jacket and went toward the front door. 'I'll go there and talk with mysterious guest.' Sean nodded and politely sat down on the chair.

'Craig, please don't go alone,' John Paul pleaded him, ready to go with him in a minute. His hands shaking, eyes widened with fear.

'Stay with Sean and Chloe. It won't take me too much time.' He couldn't let John Paul go with him. He didn't need this again.

'Wait Craig,' this time it was Chloe who chimed out, raised up from her sit. 'I have basketball bat in bedroom. You don't know who may be.' Craig rolled his eyes, frustrated.

'I really don't see a point to go outside with baseball bat if we don't know who was it. It could be look very...strange, don't you think? The neighbours could think that I'm some gangster.'

'Be careful, Craig.' John Paul said quietly, hugging Chloe's arm.

'I'm not going to war.' The older man joked, although he felt anxiety and fear, which quickly granted to everyone in the room. 'Maybe it's someone from my work, they now about us.' He lied with hope that John Paul stopped thinking about Niall. It couldn't be him.

'So why then thet don't call to you earlier? Don't you think it's very strange?' Unless he was frightened as hell, he still consciously thinking. 'What if it's...him...'

'It can't be him, John Paul. We didn't see him for almost six years. What he should do here? Just relax, I come back for few minutes. I promise. Chloe look after them.'

'Okay, Craig.'

When he was closing the front door, all the time he was feeling John Paul's worried gaze and hearing Chloe's mumbling. He bet, she was praying now. It was very weird, cause Chloe has never been very religious. She believed in God only when she needed Him. If Myra knew how catholic woman is Chloe, she'll quickly send her to hell and started grumbling John Paul to kicked out this bloody sinner from his life...In the last resort she'll sent Jacqui to Chloe, who quickly disappeared from our life, ended in the wilderness...

He quickly went downstairs and walked toward front door. When he was out, he looked around trying to find the mysterious man. There wasn't any sign that he was in front of the building and in the nearest car park, so Craig walked on the backside. In the shadows of few apple trees, there was hiding few parents, sitting on the wooden bench and observing their kids playing football or screaming around in the nearest playground. It wasn't hard for Craig to find mysterious man. He was standing alone, between their neighbours, silently observing group of child whose playing with cocker spaniel, Dafney.

The man was standing back to him and hiding in the shadow, so Craig couldn't recognized him. He slowly approached _strange guy_ feeling anxiety. _It couldn't be him, right? It was six years ago, what the hell he could want from us? _Craig stopped on the track as the man suddenly turned toward him. It was only second. Their dark eyes met for a moment and Craig immediately recognized him. He opened his mouth with shock, couldn't believe in what he see.

'What the hell are you doing here?!' he raised his voice, as the emotion circulated in his tense body.

'Searching for your rude son, who doesn't know that existing something like good manners.' The cocky replied only pissed Craig off.

'What the fuck you want?!' he yelled angrily, demanded some information, but in response he only got smugly smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you Candy for your reviews ;) It means very much for me.

'Look, I don't have all day for your stupid games.'

'They're not stupid Craig, you just don't understand them, that's the problem.' The man said with cheeky smile. Craig sighed heavy, his hands slowly massaged his temples.

'What do you want, Darren?' He lifted his head, exchanged his look with stepbrother.

'Nothing from you,' he replied, 'I come to your lovely boyfriend.'

'Why?' he asked puzzled. 'What do you want from him?'

'Maybe you heard from Frankie that I bought a pub not far away from your house.' Darren looked suspiciously at stepbrother, trying to find any sign of his knowledge about his new plan. He felt disappointed as he only noticed his blankly glance. 'Apparently I overestimated her ability. What a surprise.' He rolled his eyes irate. 'Generally she can't shut up her mouth, when she sniffs some news.'

'And you come here only to tell me about it?' Craig lifted his eyebrow, puzzled.

'What?! Since when we're in so good relations? Did I miss something?' Darren snorted, baffled Craig totally.

'I still don't know what are you doing here, Darren. Slowly I losing my patience.'

'Like I said I bought a pub.' He recalled, ignoring Craig's murderous look. 'And I need a DJ who could be work in the weekends, so I immediately thought about your lovely boyfriend.' He finally explained, smiling with gloat. He was clearly sure it was very good idea.

'John Paul was your first though?' The younger man made sure, trying to sort things out in his head. That was big surprise for him.

'Not exactly.' Darren answered truthfully. 'My first thought was Spike.'

Craig's body immediately tensed as he heard a word "Spike". _This jerk?! _

'It's the same Spike about who I thinking?' He asked through gritted teeth.

'The same.' Darren confirmed happily, didn't see any problem.

'So he said "no", cause...'

'Did I say he said "no"?' Craig tightened his fits, his blood boiled in his veins. Spike's coming back.

'If you think that I let John Paul take this job in your pub and working with that cheeky twat, you're wrong.' He said clearly. _There's any fucking chance for it!' _

'Spike can't work in pub in every weekend. I need someone who will cover him.' Darren said slowly, as he was talking to the small child, with hope that he understood his point and stopped making troubles where they're not needed.

'You can't do this to me, Darren. I hate this guy!'

'It's not you who will working in pub, only John Paul so shut up! Nobody asked you about your permission. He's big boy, Craig...Instead of you.' Darren smiled smugly, crossing his arms against chest.

'Fine, you can talk with him, but he'll say you the same as me. He doesn't want to work again in weekends as a DJ. He has a decent job.'

'We'll see.' Darren said undoubtedly, instead of Craig knowing John Paul's answer.

'We live there.' He pointed at nearest building. 'Come on.'

'Wait for moment.' Darren said quickly, grabbing his stepbrother arm. 'I waiting for someone.'

'I'm afraid to ask for whom.' Craig sighed irate, leaning back against the tree. 'You come here with someone from Hollyoaks? Don't say it's mum.' He groaned and ran his hand over face.

'Not quite...' Darren replied slowly, biting his lip. Craig frowned his eyebrows, feeling that something was wrong. Darren was hiding something more and that terrified him the most.

'Who is it, Darren?' he stared suspiciously at older man. Few moments later his _response_ came, caring two cold can of cola. Craig closed his eyes, didn't believe in his lucky. He hated this day. The tattooed resident DJ in Darren's pub arrived behind his boss back, welcoming Craig with a grin as his eyes landed on him.

'Craig...'

'Spike...'

They looked at each other, waiting patience who first speak up. Darren rolled eyes with frustration. This all situation was ridiculous.

'It's good to see, you still remember each other names.' Darren said sarcastically, taking one can from Spike. 'Thanks, for this. I'm thirsty.' He took a sip his drink and watching two man with fascination. He could swear, that Craig wanted to punch Spike but he didn't do this, cause he knew how John Paul will react as he heard and later see a _news_.

'The soup was too salty?' Spike asked with smugly smile.

'What?!' Craig looked at him annoyed.

'Your low lip,' Darren explained, grinned as an idiot, 'now I know what Mercedes had in mind as she told me that all McQueen's have hot blood.'

'Yea, very funny. Now I see why you hired Spike. You two understand each other without words and have the same IQ level.' He snorted and walked toward his home.

'Oy, where are you going?!' He heard Darren voice.

'To home. I don't want spend all day with two jerks!' He shouted back, didn't care if they following him or not.

Darren glanced at Spike, who silently standing and drinking his cola. He punched the DJ on the arm, trying to catch his attention, but man didn't even bother to looked at him.

'Come on, Spike. We have to talk with John Paul.' He said, almost begged him. In response Spike only shrugged his arms and gave him a looked which telling "I really don't care about it".

'You're boss, Darren. You can go to John Paul alone, and believe me it'll be good idea. You saw how Craig acted when I came.'

'But you're a co-owner of my pub.' He recalled him and gave unappreciated glance. 'Anyway, since when you care about Craig?' Darren asked surprised, lifting his eyebrow.

'I don't care about him.' Spike rolled his eyes irate, 'I just don't want a quarrel between him and John Paul.'

'Ooo, you still care about lovely Craig's wife!' He couldn't stopped himself from a little malice.

'I just don't wanna see them as they again fighting. If John Paul is happy, I am too, even if I must endure Craig.'

'God, you still love him!' Darren yelled shocked.

'I don't.' Spike said firmly. 'He is just very important person for me. That's it.' Before Darren could say something more, Spike quietly followed Craig, the same finishing their conversation. The older man sighed heavily. _What they see in John Paul? He's just a normal guy, nothing special. I don't understand them. _

'Oy, Spike! Wait for me!' He yelled and ran toward two man, disappearing in the modest building.

John Paul was walking around the kitchen, looking at the front door with hope that Craig finally came back, whole and healthy. He jumped slightly as the door opened widely and Craig entered to the flat with his...guests. His eyes widened with shock and surprise as he recognized them.

'Oh, I see your lovely wife just cook dinner for you, Craigy.' Darren mocked, grinning widely.

'It's nice to see you too, Darren.' John Paul welcomed him without too much enthusiasm, glaring at Craig, to figured out what's going on.

'Shut up, Darren.' Craig barked at him and settled down on the chair, avoided his boyfriend stare. He looked around, like he was searching for somebody.

'Hi, John Paul.'

'Spike! It's good to see you.' John Paul smiling widely and pulled his ex boyfriend into hug. Craig stared at them quietly, looking like he wanted to threw up in a minute.

'How lovely!' Darren chimed out, clapping slightly only to pissed off Craig more.

'Where's Chloe?' Craig barked toward John Paul, finally knowing what was lacked.

'In her flat with Peter. She wanted to show him something.' John Paul responded softly, didn't understand his boyfriend reaction. _Is he still jealous?_ He shook his head and gestured toward another chairs, invited his guests to sit down.

'I told her to stay with you. What a stupid cow!' He growled.

'Craig, stop it! We have guests, if you don't notice.' John Paul leaned toward him, whispered through his teeth.

'Oh, don't bother John Paul. It's nothing new for us, isn't it Spike? We always see you two during another fight.'

'That's not true!' Craig yelled, out raged, but he quickly stopped as John Paul slammed with too much force a plate with fish, salad and fries in front of him and gave him basilisk glare. It worked immediately.

'Look, we don't come here to piss you off, Craig,' Spike said quietly as he took a place next to Darren, 'I guess Darren said you why we're here.'

'Yea, he said and the answer is NO!' Craig yelled and hit the table. Darren lifted eyebrow at his outburst, didn't believe how stubborn ass Craig can be.

'It's not your business Craig,' Spike said coldly, 'John Paul can decide for himself.'

'What the hell you're talking about?!' John Paul chimed out, didn't understand their all conversation. Did he missed something before?

'You couldn't phoned to me earlier and tell us that you're coming?' Craig asked avoiding response for his boyfriend question.

'I don't have your telephone number, and Frankie didn't want to give it to me, cause you're her golden boy, who is too busy to meeting with family.' Darren rolled his eyes. 'Dad only has your address, so I came here and trying to find you. I localized your son in the playground, but when I calling him, he just ran away. What's wrong him?

'Nothing.' Craig replied coldly. 'You scared him.'

'Are you sure it's the only reason?'

'Why you don't ask Steph about our number?' John Paul asked quickly, before Craig had a chance to response his stepbrother. Darren opened his mouth and frowned his eyebrows as he was intensively thinking.

'Shit, I forget she's Craig's sister. Damn!'

'God, Darren,' Craig sighed, 'you're so stupid sometimes.'

'I still don't know what's going on.' John Paul recalled, staring at both man.

'We just chatting, John Paul. That's it.' Craig said gloomily, giving Darren glance which meant :"Shut up".

'I want to hire you as a DJ in my club.' Darren explained, didn't bother about his stepbrother warning looks. 'I need someone who can cover Spike in weekends. You're interested?' Craig tightened his fists.

'I...

'He's not interested!' Craig chimed out.

'John Paul has mouth. He can speak for himself.'

'He didn't have time to work in weekends.'

'Craig, I'm still here!' John Paul remarked, feeling anger accumulated in his body.

'I don't want him to work with this jerk!' Craig pointed at Spike and almost put his finger in his guest eye.

'I don't believe! You're still jealous?!' John Paul cried shocked, 'Craig that was many years ago...'

'So? What's your point?'

'Oy, guys relax! Why we don't talk about something nice?' Darren chimed out, frightened that two man will jump to each other's throat in a minute. 'Like, how's your son? Samuel, right?'

'It's Sean.' John Paul corrected him, staring at him with disbelieve.

'What? I was close...' Spike rolled his eyes and leaned to Darren, whispering something to him.

'Yea, you was fucking close!' Craig barked out raged.

'Look we should go.' Spike said as Craig started yelled at his boyfriend. 'We talk about it later.'

'There won't be any "later"!

'No, guys stay! You even didn't meet Sean yet.' John Paul begged them. 'Craig only has very bad day, Darren. It's nothing.'

'No, we should go. We have some things to do in pub before we open it,' Darren said quietly and nervously chuckled, 'by the way, the opening is in this Saturday. It'll be nice if you come. There's adress.' He handed John Paul small card.

'Corse we'll come.' John Paul ensured him, pretending that he didn't hear Craig's growling. Two men raised up from their seats and slowly walked toward front door. John Paul followed them and opened the door. 'Visit us soon.'

'I don't know if it's good idea.' Darren said quietly, discreetly pointing at sitting alone Craig.

'Tomorrow he'll be fine.' He send them apologetically glance. 'Just next time, phone to us if you and Spike want to visit us again.'

Spike removed from his pocket creased card from his pocket and gave it to the youngest man. 'It's my number. If you change your mind, just phone. Craig doesn't need to know about it.'

'Okay, I'll think about it. Thanks guys for your visit and proposition.' John Paul smiled softly and hidden a card in his wallet.

'So, see you two soon.' Darren said quietly and walking out with Spike.

They stopped for a moment and exchanged looks, when John Paul closed the door behind them.

'It went very well.' Darren said quietly.

'Yea, very well.' The other man answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 'Geez, did we be in the same room?!' He went ahead, didn't bother if Darren follow him or not, or what he wanted to say.

'Oy, everything went fine, until I didn't mistake their kid name...That things happen to everybody!' He added as he saw Spike's glance. 'Really!'

'Did I say something?'

'I know that look.' Darren said, pointing at his eyes.

'If you put your finger in my eye like Craig, I'll kill you.' Spike warned.

'Why we always arguing? I don't get it.'

'You said that, cause you think it's my fault? Look if you...'

'Oh, you're that new gay couple from Manchester, aren't you?' Both jumped slightly and dried up as they heard woman's high voice behind their back, 'Oh, I didn't need to ask about it. Only the blind won't notice yours full of passion and love stares.'

Darren lifted his eyebrow and shocked turned toward short woman with messy black hair, grinning as loony. Her bright eyes shining slightly as they landed on two men. 'Love quarrel? Oh, it's happen to everybody. Don't worry about it. It'll be fine.' Darren opened his mouth to say something, but the woman didn't give him a chance to get a word. 'I'm Chloe, your new neighbour,' she introduced herself, 'and what's your names? Oh, you're not too talkative, aren't you?' She laughed quietly. Darren stared at her with opened mouth, didn't know what to do. Cry or laugh? For the first time he didn't know what to say or react. Was she stone or what?!

'We're not a couple.' Spike answered firmly. 'And we're not from Manchester.' He added, giving her odd look. So not only Darren felt uneasy with this new strange _creature_.

'You're sure? You're looking like couple.' She said quietly, glanced sadly at two men.

'Yea, I am.' Spike chuckled slightly and grabbed Darren's arm. 'Look we're late for work. It was nice to meet you, Chloe!' He said, before they quickly ran away from the building. The woman shrugged her arms, looking disappointed.

'What a shame. They may be so lovely couple.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I have for you another chapter ;) Thanks for rewievs ;) **

'I'm not talking with you.'

'John Paul...' Craig opened his mouth with shocked as his boyfriend passed by him and walked to their bedroom, without looking at him. 'Don't be like that. It was stupid idea! John Paul?'

He groaned frustrated and followed his boyfriend to bedroom. John Paul was sitting on their bed and reading some old magazine. Although he attempted he did that.

'John Paul, please just talk with me sweetheart.' Craig begged him and settled down on the bed, his hand softly stroked his boyfriend leg. John Paul moved on, so Craig couldn't touch him again.

'It's ridiculous!' He barked, out raged.

'You're ridiculous, Craig.' He said coldly.

'Oh, please John Paul. It was one of Darren's stupid idea in which he come out with!'

'I take this job, Craig, even if you want it or not!' John Paul yelled and put the magazine on the night cabinet with a slam.

'Just say, you want to spend more time with your fucking good ex boyfriend!'

'What?!' he asked speechless.

'Oh, don't pretend you don't know about what I'm talking! I saw how you hugged this jerk. You still love him!' Craig barked and accusingly pointing his finger at him.

'That's not true. He's only my friend, Craig! With whom I didn't see for few years!' His boyfriend tightened his fists, eyes shining with anger.

'If you take this job, we're finish, you understand?!'

'It's not fair! You can't put me an ultimatum about it. I never set you in this kind of situation, even if I knew that you'll working with your ex fiancé, Craig! I said nothing!'

'Cause between us everything is finish, you have no reason to be jealous.'

'No! I just simply trust you, Craig...Trust is the foundation of any relationships!' John Paul yelled.

'I trust you,' Craig said firmly, 'I just don't want you to work with this asshole!'

'So you're not trust me.' John Paul whispered and shook his head. He never expected that one day he hear it from Craig.

'I trust you, John Paul! I really am!' He assured, but the younger man didn't listen him. He just took his blouse from the armchair and stormed out from the bedroom, before his boyfriend could saw tears rolling down over his cheeks.

'Where are you going!?' Craig shouted before him, but the man didn't respond. He only heard loudly slam as the front door closed behind him.

'Fuck!' Craig yelled and punched the wall. He took air into lungs and sat down on the bed, hiding his head in arms. His body shaking slightly as he sobbing quietly, alone surrounded by emptiness.

Craig twisted on the bed and blindly reached out his hand, only to felt under fingers untouched sheets. He opened his eyes and sighed as he didn't see John Paul's body laying next to him. He raised up from the bed and wore the nearest jeans and brown shirt throwing on the floor. It was clear that John Paul didn't come back yet, and he didn't have any clue where he can be. Craig picked up from the desk his mobile phone and dialled to John Paul, but there wasn't any response.

His fears grew as he heard familiar sound and saw his boyfriend mobile phone lying on the night cabinet under his jacket. _Where are you John Paul? _He quickly walked out from the bedroom and stopped at the track as suddenly sleepy Sean appeared on front of him.

'Hi daddy.' Sean welcomed him with yawn.

'Yea, hi.' Craig mumbled and softly stroked his son head. 'Why you're not in bed? Is still very early.' He said and glanced at the wall clock hanging above the TV. It was nearly eight.

'Ozy woke me up, he's hungry.' Sean explained and pointed at his small friend, sitting in his basket and meowing sadly. 'John Paul said he bought for Ozy special fodder, so I'll give him that instead of milk.'

'You talked with John Paul?' Craig immediately asked, 'when?'

'About fifteen minutes ago, before he went to auntie Chloe.' He replied and wrinkled his eyebrows like he was thinking about something. 'When I woke up I found blanket and John Paul's old pillow on the couch...Was he sleeping here tonight?'

'I guess he was.' Craig answered truthfully, his hand nervously rubbing his neck.

'Did you two argue yesterday?' Sean staring at him suspiciously, his hands on the hips.

'No, we just didn't agree in some issue, that's it. Give your cat breakfast and in the meantime I'll go to Chloe and talk with John Paul, okay?'

'Okay.' The boy shrugged his tiny arms and walked toward fridge. Ozy quickly followed him with elevated tail, not paid attention to the Craig who calling him. _Stupid cat. _

'We come back soon, Sean. Behave yourself!'

'Fine.' The boy nodded and gave the cat bowl full of fodder. When the door closed behind Craig, he sat quietly in the chair and stared on the table with eyes full of tears. He wasn't stupid, he knew when his dad lie. That was something more than usually small quarrel between them. Since he remembered John Paul has never slept without his dad. Never on the couch. He was frightened, didn't understand what's going on. What happened when he has gone to Chloe? What if they broke up when he'll eat this delicious chocolate biscuits which Chloe baked for him? They couldn't do this, could they?

_Fifteen minutes earlier_

Chloe growled with frustration and twisted on the bed as loudly knock to the door woke up her from beautiful dream. _If it's Craig, I'll kill him! _She raised up from the bed as the knocking repeat again, louder than before.

'Moment!' she shouted and put on herself white bathrobe and pink fluffy slippers. She walked slowly to the door and opened it, ready to yell at person who had the courage woke up her since the dawn of. She quickly changed the mind as her eyes laid on John Paul's pale face and reddened, swollen eyes full of sorrow and hurt. He looked like beat down puppy. 'I guess you didn't talk with Craig last night when you came back, right?' She shook her head as John Paul looked down and stared at his sneakers without word. 'Come in.'

John Paul passed by her and stood in the middle of room, nervously playing with his fingers. Chloe closed the door with a slam and gave him murderous glance. 'Sit down and tell me why you didn't talk with this asshole.' She commanded and threw herself on the beige armchair.

John Paul sat next to her in another armchair, still didn't say a word. He just bit his low lip and staring at white wall.

'You're stoned?' Chloe asked sharply, glanced at him suspiciously.

'What?' He wrinkled his eyebrows, didn't understand what she say.

'Did you take drugs?' She asked again, crossing arms against her chest.

'From where you took this stupid idea?!' He barked, his eyes stared at her with shock.

'Maybe from this.' She pointed at the wall. 'I've never thought that white wall could be so interested, you know? God, what's going on with you?!'

'Nothing.' John Paul mumbled. 'I just don't know what to do with Craig. I don't understand him.' He sighed heavy and leaned back.

'He's jealous. It's normal,' Chloe said in expert tone, 'want something to drink?' The man shook his head.

'But that was years ago, Chloe. I don't love Spike, and he doesn't love me too. I'm sure about this.'

'Why are you so sure?'

'When I phoned to him last night, we talked a little...I just get impression that he has somebody...or someone caught his eyes.' John Paul explained, smiling gently. 'I'm glad if he found someone. He didn't deserve to life alone, he's a good mate and awesome boyfriend.'

'You're golden boy, John Paul,' he smiled a little to her, 'but sometimes you're so stupid.' His smile immediately dropped down.

'Excuse me?'

'I know that it was unfair when Craig ordered you to chose between him and job, but you have to understand him too. I'll be also angry at my partner if he said to me that he'll work with his ex. Ex it's ex, John Paul. Even if it has been many years ago.'

'Maybe you're right.' He sighed and massaged his temples. 'But I want this job.'

'So talk with him, John. You need to talk.' She repeated irate.

'I don't know if we can talk about it.'

'Don't talk rubbish! Craig loves you, course he'll talk with you. He only needs to cool down.'

'I hope it's enough.' John Paul mumbled. Chloe gave him murderous glance.

'Course it's enough. Go back to home and talk with him!'

John Paul raised up from the armchair and slowly walked toward door. Chloe followed him, her hand softly caressing his left arm.

'Good luck, sweetie.' She said and reached her hand out toward door handle. Before she opened the door, someone knocked to it. They both exchanged looks, surprised.

'Craig?' Chloe whispered.

'It's too early for him.' John Paul shook his head. 'Maybe Sean?'

'I think today Craig didn't sleep so long like always.' She said and opened the door widely.

She smiled with gloat as she saw Craig Dean standing in their staircase, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

'Hi, Chloe. John Paul with you?' He asked, nervously looking over her shoulder. The woman said nothing, she just went back and disappeared behind the door. Craig opened his mouth as his eyes fixed with blue, sadly one's belonging to his lover. He couldn't say a word. They just stared at each other in completely silence. Finally John Paul looked down, couldn't stand Craig's stare.

'What do you want?' He asked quietly, trying to not show him too much emotions.

'I think we need to talk.' Craig answered also quietly, didn't dare to move.

'So maybe you talk inside? I have very comfy armchairs and chocolate biscuits. I guess you didn't eat today.' Chloe voice came behind the door. Two man chuckled slightly, their eyes again fixed, but this time they saw in each other's eyes connection, which they had for so many years.

'Sure, Chloe. You know how much I love your biscuits.' Craig said and came in. The both man walked to the armchairs and sat down, when Chloe closed the door and disappeared in her bedroom.

'I thought she have biscuits in the kitchen.' Craig broke the silence, nervously looking at his boyfriend. The man smiling gently.

'Me too...She's a smart woman.'

'Yea...maybe she is.' He agreed.

'I love you.' John Paul said quietly, his eyes full of tears and hope that Craig will say the same. That nothing ended between them and they still love each other with the same power as many years ago.

'Love you too.' Craig tilted toward his boyfriend and softly stroked his cheek. 'I'm sorry for yesterday. You was right, I should trust you.' He whispered.

'I'm sorry too, Craig. I was behaving as the last dork. I should understand why you were so angry at me. But believe me, Spike it's only my old friend. Nothing more.' Tears rolled down over his face.

'I know... but I can't bear him, John Paul.' He sighed heavy and wiped tears from John Paul's face. 'I can't stand you working with him.'

'I cover for Spike, Craig, so chance to meet with him at work isn't too big, you know?'

'But sometimes he'll works in weekends.' Craig recalled, he felt as anger grew in him.

'Sometimes, Craig. SOMETIMES. Don't forget there will be plenty of staff around us.'

'You can working as a DJ somewhere else John Paul if you want it so much...Somewhere where Spike won't be.'

'But Craig...' John Paul began, but Craig didn't get him say a word.

'John Paul don't take this job. Promise me.'

'I...'

'John Paul?'

'Okay.' He whispered quickly and pulled Craig into hug. He bit his lip to abstain himself from the sobbing. He felt guilty.

'We should back to home, John Paul. Sean probably waiting for us and breakfast.' Craig chuckled slightly.

'Yea. We should.' He agreed. He looked at the floor as he noticed murderous look from Chloe, who few moments later appeared with plate full of biscuits. He felt guilty more and more.

_Afternoon. Somewhere in the centre of town_

'Oy, don't push it! There are new glasses!' Darren shouted angrily as young red haired woman starting "fight" with a box.

'Why it's so heavy, if there are only glasses?' she asked and cleaned with cloath her white sneakers covered by mud and shavings.

'There is a lot of glasses,' Darren replied annoyed, 'if you forget you're working in pub. We need more than ten glasses.'

'I know it, boss.' She said out raged because of his tone. 'I'm not stupid.' She added and quickly walked out with raised to the top head, clearly offended.

'I have about it different opinion.' He mumbled and sat down on the other empty box. He was working since the dawn of, and now he felt tired. In addition he had dizziness, cause he ate nothing today. He closed eyes, trying to calmed his nerves because of his all new staff who was still working him up, complaining about some stupid things and asking idiotic questions. If Spike doesn't be here and helping him, he'll go mad.

He was enjoying the silence and peace, when he heard someone's quiet steps. He groaned with frustration, knowing that his break was over. He was clearly sure that was Alice, very proud punk girl, who was from the morning begging Darren to find _mysterious_ rat, which she saw at the back. Of course she was the only person who saw him. _They finish me before we open this bloody pub! _Someone stopped behind his back.

'No Alice, I don't have time to find your imaginary rat. I'm tired as hell. Just go at the back and do something with the bottles, cause nobody can't walk to the toilet!' He yelled angrily, didn't bother to turned toward his guest.

'Firstly I'm not Alice and I didn't see imaginary rat at the back. Secondly I'm not here to cleaning up the pub, only to entertain your guests. And finally I'm not going to annoy you and ask stupid questions, I just bring you some snacks. I though you may be hungry, cause I didn't see you eating something today. And Clarice said you didn't feel good today.'

Darren turned around surprised, only to found himself in face to face with kneeling Spike, holding a tray full of sandwiches and coloured salad, and glass with fresh juice. Spike smiled gently to him and gave a tray his boss.

'Bon appetite, boss.'

'Thanks, Spike.' Darren said quietly, still shocked. He never expected that Spike could carrying about somebody...Especially about him! They aren't even friends! It was...strange, but very nice.

'Tired?' he more stated than asked.

'Yea, it's crazy day.' Darren sighed heavy and tasted one of sandwiches. He had to admit they were delicious. 'You always doing such good sandwiches for your bosses?' He asked playfully.

'Nah, only for my boyfriends.' He answered, and his smile dropped down as he understood what he just said. Darren looked at him with horror. 'But if my boss didn't have strenght to work I'll make sandwiches for him too.' He added quickly, smiling nervously.

'Yea, course.' Darren mumbled, wondering about Spike's last words. 'It's good to have you here. Without you...it'll be very hard.' They avoided each other's eyes, silently staring at some furniture's.

'You can back to home, Darren. I have a hand on the beat.' Spike offered, breaking the unbearable silence, which created between them two, bringing with itself tension.

'No, I need to stay here. You can't do everything alone and spend all day with this jerks.' He snorted and rolled eyes, as he recovered his self-assurance and _old_ Darren returned. 'I don't know from where you took them. Geez.'

'You said earlier you don't have any requirements about employers.' Spike recalled gently, didn't want to pissing him more today.

'Now I regret it.' He sighed. 'I hate this day.'

'I guess I can cheer you up. I have some good news for you.' He announced with a cheeky grin.

'Oh, really? And what's it? Someone gave us money?'

'Nah, not that good,' Spike chuckled slightly, 'I talked with John Paul last night and he'll take this job.'

'You're sure?' Darren smiled, felling much better.

'Yea. So now we don't have to worrying about weekends.'

'You're star!' Darren said with a huge grin, which quickly disappeared when on the threshold appeared girl in business shirt which Darren has bought for all staff few days ago.

'Boss, can I speak with you, now? It's urgency.' She said nervously.

'I'm afraid to ask what's happened.' Darren said sending her unappreciated glance. He growled with frustration when she closed her mouth, taking his words too much to the heart. 'So what's happened?'

'Alice was setting up the bottles at the back and cleaning them on the sink, cause they were all with dust...You know she has many rings...'

'And?' Darren asked annoyed. 'I told her to do something with bottles.'

'And she did...even more than that.' She said frightened. 'One of her rings which laying on the shelf, fall to the sink. So she asked Steve to helped her get this ring from the sink...'.

'Who is Steve? Do we have Steve in pub?' Darren asked surprised and glanced at Spike and the girl, demanding some information's. He didn't remember when he hired this mysterious Steve. Was he a new barman? Nah, it was Peter or Fred...or...

'He's Spike boyfriend.' She replied, giggling slightly.

'He's not my boyfriend. We only meeting sometimes.' Spike quickly explained.

'So he didn't work here?' Darren asked puzzled, looking suspiciously at DJ.

'No, he only helped me today to clean all hall, cause I asked him about help.'

'And your boyfriend is a plumber?' Darren made sure, glancing suspiciously at Spike. _Since when he has a boyfriend? Why I didn't notice it earlier?_

'Like I said he's not my boyfriend! And he's not a plumber. I don't have any idea why he offered Alice help.' Spike answered irate, but Darren didn't listen him anymore.

'And what's happened next? Cause I believe it's not everything.' Darren turned toward the girl, suddenly didn't want to hear nothing more about _mysterious_ Steve. He knew enough.

'I don't know what he did, but when he spoofed a sink...It started leak, and now all back and bathroom are flooded.' She finished with sheepishly smile, afraid of Darren's outburst which, she knew, will come soon.

'Jesus Christ!' Darren yelled, out raged and quickly raised up.

'We need to call a plumber.' Spike said and got up too.

'We don't have money for plumber!' Darren barked and slammed the tray on the box. 'They're still there?'

'Yes, boss. They are.' She nodded, suddenly feeling very small.

'You're going with us?' Darren asked Spike.

'Course, boss.'

At the back was worse than they thought. Everything was wet and the water reached now to the ankles, half of equipment was floating out from the back, toward the main hall. Alice and Steve were staying in the middle of this chaos, looking like two small, lost puppy.

'Repair it!' Darren shouted at Steve and pointed at leaking sink.

'I can't. I'm not a plumber.' He explained and went back as he saw fury and anger in Darren's eyes.

'You spoiled it, so repair it! I don't care how you do this, but before I come back better to be dry here! Everybody get a mop and clean it!'

'Cool down, Darren. I'll take care of this.' Spike whispered and gently stroked his boss arm. 'Go and rest.'

'It's easy to say it. But when I think what this jerks may do, I...' He tightened his fits and growled with frustration.

'Everything will be fine. Just go.' Spike said firmly and approached their staff whose quickly taking out all things which couldn't be wet. Darren sighed irate and walked out, didn't have a strength to observing their struggle. He went out from pub and removed from the pocket his pack of cigarettes. He lit one of them, trying to calmed his nerves. He was in hell. This pub didn't take nothing good for him. He was indebted as hell, his money disappeared from day to day and staff was full of idiots. He even started smoking, when the pills didn't help him. He never thought it could be so hard open one normal club...Now he was regretting that he came up with this idea. _I'm in the hell._


	5. Chapter 5

**After long break I have another chapter for you :) I hope, you'll like it.**

Craig quietly entered the bedroom and carefully settled down on the bed, didn't want to disturb his boyfriend's sleep. John Paul was lying on his stomach, his hair shining with golden strikes in the rays of sun. He almost looked like saint, but Craig knew the true. John Paul has never been a saint, he had devil under the skin like all McQueen's. The women in John Paul's family were worse than Legions of Demons, he still shivers as he has to meet with Jacqui- McQueen's Rottweiler. She would bite his throat with pleasure if John Paul didn't tell her to leave him alone and ordered her to be more friendly if she wanted to see him again. Jacqui adapted to his order only because John Paul was her lovely small brother, definitely not with the good will to...Yea, she was friendly...she limited her murderous sight and threat to minimum, even sometimes she asked him with more pleasant voice than always, how is he.

He loved watching John Paul when he was sleeping. He loved the way how his skin glowing in the morning sun, looking so soft and smooth, inviting for kisses. His voice, when he mumbled something in his sleep and nervously moving in the bed, trying to woke up from the nightmare. He loved the way how John Paul fluttering his eyelids before he opened eyes and his gently, angelic smile when he again caught Craig observing him.

'Hello sunshine.' Craig whispered, when John Paul's crystal blue eyes stared at him with curiosity.

'Again you watching me when I slept.' John Paul said quietly with hoarse voice, smiling gently.

'It's not my fault, you're looking so gorgeous in the mornings.'

John Paul reached out his hands toward Craig, fingers grabbed his collar of the t-shirt, pulling him down. Their lips met in slowly sweet kiss, full of love and care.

'Good morning, sweetheart.' John Paul whispered when the kiss ended. Craig smiled to him sexily and laid down next to his boyfriend. He started kissing his neck, when the hands found a place under his blue shirt, caressing his softly skin on the chest and stomach. 'Craig, we had sex last night.'

'So? We didn't state any limits about it.' The older man responded, still caressing his skin.

'That's right.' John Paul agreed and threw his head back, giving his boyfriend better access to his neck. 'But Sean is in the next room, probably not sleeping anymore. We can't have sex now.'

'We'll be quiet. He won't notice anything.' He mumbled. John Paul shivered as he felt his warm breath on his neck and fingers slowly trailed down.

'We're never quiet, Craig. You know it.' John Paul chuckled slightly.

'Oh, come on! For a few years he'll do the same. It's normal.' Craig said irate, trying to take off John Paul's boxer.

'Craig, he's five!' John Paul yelled, immediately tensed. He spanked his boyfriend on the arm and moved away from his hands. 'How old you were when you had your first sex? Ten?!' Craig groaned with frustration and moved toward his boyfriend. Before he could ran away, Craig caught him and pulled into long kiss.

'Do you have to take everything what I say seriously? I only joked, John.' He mumbled and softly kissed him on the nose.

'I'm worrying about Sean. He's very depressed since yesterday.'

'Depressed? I didn't notice it.' Craig shrugged his arms, his tongue traced John Paul's collar bone.

'I'm surprised that you noticed though a door.' John Paul rolled his eyes. 'Something is wrong, Craig. I feel it.' Craig growled. _That's all McQueen's. Always find an "appropriate" time to talk about some stupid things which they imagine._

'Can we talk about it later? If you didn't notice earlier, I'm busy now.' He mumbled and bite John Paul's arm, marking his territory.

'No Craig, we can't. We're talking about our son. He needs help.' _Yea, three months ago in the middle of our sex you wanted to know which model of plates to buy and in what colour paint the ceiling in the bedroom. Geez, don't you know a better time for such talks?! _

'He's only tired, John.' He said firmly. 'We'll talk with him when we finish. Now, shut up.'

John Paul laughed slightly as someone started knocking to the front door. Craig groaned with frustration and immediately grabbed his boyfriend hands, before he could got up.

'Craig, don't be child. Someone is knocking to the door.' He chuckled, trying to escaped from his embrace.

'Sean, can't do it?' He almost begged, his eyes stared at John Paul with silent request.

'No. Craig let me go. I come back in a minute.' He promised and kissed him.

'You won't. I have a bad feeling that it takes more time than minute.' Craig growled. 'It's Chloe, I know it! She's always coming when we're in the middle of something! She has some radar, or what?'

'Oh, come on Craig. I quickly chat with her and come back to you, I promise baby.'

'With her it's never quick chat.' Craig complained, 'she again start talking about her ex boyfriends or worse, about her new boyfriend! John Paul don't go!' He yelled, but it was too late. John Paul was stronger than Craig so without any problem he pushed him back on the bed and quickly ran out from the bedroom. 'If you open this bloody door forget about any sex for month!' Craig shouted after him.

John Paul chuckled and opened the door. His eyes widened with shock and surprised as instead of too talkative Chloe, there were standing Darren and Spike. 'What are you guys doing here? Something wrong?'

'Can't we just visit our small family?' Darren asked, grinning.

'I said you two something, two days ago. You should firstly phone to us, you forget?' John Paul recalled, giving them unappreciated glance.

'We need to talk about pub. We didn't have too much time to phoning to you, so we immediately come here. Craig will be happy to see me again, in the end I'm still his brother.'

'Stepbrother.' John Paul corrected him with a sigh. 'And believe me, he doesn't wait for you.'

'We didn't talk with each other too much in Hollyoaks,' Darren continued, 'now we have a chance to catch it!' He smiled widely, if he fall into brilliant idea.

'Course you have.' John Paul rolled his eyes and went back, letting his guests came in.

'Get lost, Chloe!'

Spike and Darren looked at each other puzzled as they heard Craig's angry voice from somewhere in the flat.

'I guess he's in home.' Darren said with mischievously smile and passed by John Paul, looking around like a hunting dog.

'He's in bedroom, sleeping.' John Paul replied embarrassed.

'Really? He's very loud for someone who is sleeping.' Spike said with grin. John Paul didn't like this grin.

'Recently he has nightmares.' John Paul answered, avoided their intrigued looks. 'They're very painful for him.' _Can I sound more foolish than now? _

'Yea, we heard it.' Spike said and John Paul blushed slightly.

'Maybe you should put a rolled socks to his mouth?' Darren suggested, giving him innocent look, 'I can't imagine how you sleep at night when he's shouting like someone who is striping of the leather.'

'Yea, very funny, Darren. Just leave it. You want something to drink?' He asked, quickly changing the subject and moving toward kitchen.

'Coffee for us.' Darren answered for both and sat on the chair. John Paul shook his head and looked at Spike. 'You want this coffee or not?'

'Can be coffee.' He replied without enthusiasm, 'I'll help you.' He offered and removed four mugs from the left upper cabinet.

'How do you know they are there?' John Paul asked surprised.

'I guessed. I have mugs in the same cabinet.' They both exchanged looks and laughed quietly.

'So what's going on?' John Paul asked quietly moment later.

'We had a small accident in the pub yesterday.' Spike started and bit his low lip.

'What kind of accident?' John Paul asked nervously. 'Someone was injured?'

'Not that of kind accident.' He corrected. 'Only sink is leaking, and now all bathroom and the back of club is full of water. No one from the staff can repair it and we haven't money to call a plumber.' He explained, 'do you know somebody who can do it?' He asked with hope.

'No, I don't know any plumber, Spike. But I can lend you money for repair. It can't cost too much.' He offered, smiling gently.

'That will be very helpful. I'll pay you back for two weeks, okay?'

'Fine. Don't worry we have money.'

'Thanks again.' Spike pulled him into hug and spat him on the back. 'It's nice to see you again.'

'You too.' John Paul mumbled on Spike's arm, his face broke into smile. It's been so long, since they again found themselves in each other's arms. It was nice feeling, be with him again so close, even if they were only friends now. It brought many pleasant memories.

'Don't tell Darren about money. If he find out that you give us money, he won't take them.' Spike whispering to his ear.

'Okay. I won't.' John Paul promised, his eyes landed on the empty chair. 'By the way, where the hell is Darren?'

'He's not here?' Spike asked puzzled and pulled out from the embrace. He turned toward chair, his hand ran through his short hair. 'I was clearly sure he was all the time with us.'

'It looks like he didn't.' John Paul sighed heavy. 'Where he can be?'

The response came quickly. They heard loudly Craig's scream and someone quick steps on the bedroom.

'Darren!' Craig yelled angrily, the bed creaked.

'I think we know now, where is Darren.' Spike said, grinning happily as he heard another Craig's scream. John Paul looked at him with shock. Yea, some things never changed.

_Few minutes earlier _

Craig laid down on his stomach and mumbled something under breath, feeling as anger growing in him more and more. _Stupid Chloe. She always come when you don't want to see her. _He growled with frustration as he heard steps in the living room and quiet voices. He didn't hear about what they were talking. He was angry at his boyfriend because of that. John Paul always was the one, the louder in their home (another McQueen's quality) sometimes he couldn't stand him, when he was watching TV or reading a book and John Paul was yelling to the handset like he was talking with deaf. _Like if I live with parrot! _It drives him mad. And now, what a surprise! He was quiet as fucking mouse, he couldn't even heard his one word!

He gritted his teeth, ready to go and kicked out Chloe from the apartment, when he heard quiet steps in the bedroom, the door cricked.

'Finally.' Craig mumbled and closed his eyes, gently smiling. 'If you want sex you have to convince me. I'm still angry at you.' The steps approached. The bed cricked under the pressure of the second body. He smiled with gloat as he felt his lover warm hand, gently caressing his arm and forearm. The second playing with his boxer's bend. He grunted and raised up his head. He turned toward his lover, ready to show him how much he missed him by these few minutes, when...

'I've never thought you're such a cat, Craig.' Craig opened his eyes immediately and screamed frightened when he discovered it wasn't John Paul. Darren grinned at him and quickly escaped from the bed, as he noticed Craig's murderous glance.

'Darren!' Craig shouted, 'I fucking kill you for this!' Darren ran out from the bedroom, before Craig got up and running after him.

_Few minutes later_

John Paul opened his mouth with shock when Darren ran out from his bedroom, quickly passed by him and hid behind Spike's back. Spike stared at his boss like he was crazy, definitely didn't want to play in their stupid game. Craig arrived moment later, only in his black boxer, looking like he wanted to kill a first person who he'll meet on his track. His eyes flashing with anger.

'That was disgusting!' Craig yelled out raged, his eyes stopped on his stepbrother.

'What the hell you did him?' Spike whispered to Darren, who nervously laid his hands on Spike's arms and looking around to find for himself some safe place until Craig cool down.

'Nothing. It was one harmless joke.' Darren replied quietly, glaring at him with innocent.

'And that pissed him off that much?' He snorted, disbelieving in any his words.

'I'll kill him!' Craig shouted and as enraged bull ran straight toward his stepbrother. John Paul grabbed his arm in the last minute, and quickly pulled into his arms.

'Cool down, Craig. It's only Darren.' John Paul said and tried to keep his boyfriend far away from another man.

'But...You!' Craig pointed shocked at Spike, like he didn't notice him earlier. 'What is he doing here?!'

'He came here with Darren.' John Paul replied coldly, didn't like his tone.

'You're Siamese twins, or what?' Craig snorted to Darren. 'Why you always have to bring with yourself this twat? You're friends now, or what?'

'It's not your business.' Darren replied coldly. 'And stop calling him a twat.'

'Darren, I don't need a layer. I can take care of myself,' Spike said irate, 'can you take your hands off from my shoulders?' But Darren didn't take them off, only tightened his grips. Spike groaned with frustration.

'Since when you two are so good friends?' Craig asked puzzled, 'someone took your brain?' he asked sarcastically his stepbrother.

'Since when we have a pub.' He replied proudly.

'Right, I forget how you two became a really _businessmen_.'

'Craig...' John Paul warned him, 'don't be rude. You're too nervous.'

'Too nervous? Geez, you should saw us, when he almost put hand in my boxer!'

'What?!' John Paul yelled shocked, his eyes moving from Darren to Craig.

'Harmless joke?' Spike asked quietly Darren with cheeky smile. 'That's interesting. Maybe I should try some day that too?'

'Oh, shut up, Spike.' Darren growled. 'He's overreacting, John Paul. I only touched the bend of his boxer! And he's doing a rumor like I was molested him!' The oldest man shouted offended.

The all quarrel caught Sean's attention, who was still sleepy arrived in the living room, his eyes looking with curiosity at two unfamiliar men.

'What's happened dad? Why are you screaming at each other?' Everybody looked surprised at him, immediately became quiet.

'Nothing, sweetie. We just chatting very loud. Go sleep.' John Paul replied and stroked his son head.

'I can't sleep, cause daddy is yelling.' He complained and made sadly mine.

'See Craig? Your son couldn't sleep because of you.' Darren chimed out and quickly regretted it when he saw Craig's full of anger and furious glance.

'Who's that?' Sean pointed at two men. 'They're together like you and dad?' Everybody stared at him with shocked, didn't know what to say. It was the last thing which they expected to hear.

'Where did this idea come?' Craig asked quietly as he recovered his voice.

'They're cuddling to each other like you two.' He explained in tone like it was obviously.

'He just protecting me from your father!' Darren yelled out raged and walked back from Spike, who with curiosity watching as Darren's cheeks reddened slightly.

'Why?' The boy asked puzzled, his eyes staring at him intensively. 'I saw you once.'

'We had small row a couple minutes ago,' Craig explained, sighing heavy, 'this man who was hiding behind back his friend is my stepbrother. Say hi to uncle Darren.'

'Hi.' Sean waved his small hand and pointed at another man. 'And him?'

'It's our friend like auntie Chloe. His name is Spike.' John Paul introduced his ex. Sean opened his mouth as he noticed his tattoo's. He ran toward his dad and pulled his hand down.

'Daddy, you saw his tattoo's?' He asked excited, jumping slightly.

'Yea, I saw.' Craig mumbled without enthusiasm. 'Why?'

'I love tattoo's! I want the same as uncle Spike!' He shouted, his smile widened.

'No, you don't want,' Craig shook his head as Spike bursts of laugh, 'shouldn't you eat breakfast?' Sean growled, his smile disappeared. 'Take cereals and go back to your room. I need to talk with your uncle's.'

When Sean found the box of cereals and went to his room, four man calmly sat on the chairs, for a moment ending their war.

'Someone's can me explain what are you two doing here? I hope there is something more than pissed me off.' Craig said coldly, arms crossing against his chest.

'I wanted to tell you, that pub opening will be postponed to next Saturday, because of flood in the pub.' Darren announced. Craig frowned his eyebrows still didn't understand why they're here.

'So? You could tell us about it by phone. I think it'll be the easiest way for everybody.'

'Yea, I could.' Darren agreed, seeing Craig's point, 'but I need to talk with John Paul if he can start working from this Friday. We need extra hands to clean this all mess before the next Saturday. We can't postponed opening again.' John Paul gulped nervously, knowing that he has a really trouble now. _Craig will kill me for this._

'Whoa, whoa.' Craig lifted his hands. 'John Paul isn't working in your pub. He said no.' John Paul immediately stared at the table, couldn't look on his face. _Crap. _

'I talked with John Paul on Monday's evening. He said to me he wants this job.' Spike said firmly, his eyes moved to John Paul's pale face and his blue unnatural widen eyes. Then he understood everything. 'You didn't tell him, right?'

Craig turned toward his boyfriend, his fists tightened. _Liar._ His eyes flashing with anger.

'You lied to me, John Paul. You betrayed me!' He shouted, couldn't believe in what he heard. His John Paul, his love, fooled him. Just like that!

'I'm sorry Craig, but you should know that I take this job anyway!' John Paul said, raising his head. He send Craig apologetic look, but it didn't help. Craig avoided his look and quickly stood up.

'You must be very pleased as you made a fool of me!'

'Craig cool down.' Spike chimed out, frightened by Craig's outburst.

'It's not your fucking business, Spike! He's my boyfriend not yours!' The tattooed dj raised up from his chair.

'Maybe yours, but if you do something to him, I'll...'

'Spike, please. Leave it.' John Paul begged him, he reached out his hands toward Craig, but the man pushed them back. 'Craig I wanted to tell you, but you didn't give me any chance!' The tears falling from his eyes, his voice was filled with sadness. He felt so bad.

'You had all night and morning to tell me the truth!' Craig barked, walking around living room. 'You're a fucking liar!'

'It's only job, Craig!' Spike yelled, Darren immediately grabbed his arm and started leading him toward the front door, afraid of how it may end.

'I'm not talking with you! Get out!' Spike tried to come to Craig, but Darren stopped him.

'Leave them alone, Spike. I don't want to lose a dj.' The man whispered to him, 'they'll make up, mate. Craig isn't a boxer type, he won't hurt John Paul.' Spike didn't look convince but he let Darren lead himself to the door, and two men walked out from the flat without goodbye.

John Paul and Craig were so busy, yelling at each other that they didn't notice when their guests disappeared, and Sean who quietly standing at the threshold with face wet of tears. He didn't understand them. His dad yelled at crying John Paul, throwing out everything what he had under his palms. He was frightened. It never looked like this. Yes, they had many rows, but never so serious.

'Again Spike! I hate this guy and Darren's stupid pub! Like always he had a stupid idea!'

'Craig, it's only job. If you want you can go there with me! That nothing change between us! Please, say it doesn't.' John Paul begged him quietly, his hands stroking softly his arms.

'You'll care if I say yes?' He snorted and moved back from his hands.

'Craig don't do this. I love you, only you! Spike has his job and I mine. We won't spend time together!'

'But you lied to me! How could you?' He asked quietly, didn't have strength to draw it further.

'I apologize you, Craig. I don't know what to do more.' He whispered his hand stroked his boyfriend cheek. 'Please, forgive me baby. I didn't want to lie to you.'

'But you did it.'

'And I'm sorry about it. I never do this again.' He promised. 'Just don't leave me. Not because of some stupid thing, Craig.'

'It wasn't stupid!' Craig yelled. John Paul sobbed quietly as he saw pain and sorrow in his lover eyes.

'I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did it. I shouldn't kept anything behind you, but when we made up,' he took Craig's hands and squeezing them gently, 'I was so happy...I didn't want to destroy that moment. I wanted to tell you about this today, but Darren and Spike came and...' He lost his voice. He sat down on the chair and hid face in the arms. His all body trembled as he sobbing quietly. Craig's heart almost broke into pieces as he saw his lover in this state. He still was angry at him, feeling betrayed, but he couldn't be so cold for him and walked out without word. He sat next to him and gently stroked his back between blades, trying to calm him down. John Paul didn't dare look at him or even move. He was afraid that if he do something, Craig stood up and leave him alone. He couldn't destroy this moment, not again. Craig didn't say any word to him, he just gently caressing John Paul's back and thinking what to do. There was no turning back. He took this job, even if he did it behind his back. He couldn't say Darren, that he cancel it. It wouldn't be fair for his stepbrother. _It sucks..._

Sean quietly walked back to his room and closed the door. He laid on his bed and hugged his blue pillow with dinosaurs to his belly. He started crying. He didn't understand adults. He didn't understand why they fighting with each other, yelling and crying silently in empty rooms. _You understand this sweetie when you'll be older. _Chloe always said to him and stroking softly his head. But when he observing how is looking adults life, he didn't want to grow up. The adults life is too much complicated for him to understand it. He wanted to be a kid forever and live with his dad and John Paul. He didn't want them to fighting and hurting each other, he missed the days when they spent all day had playing in the playground, made picnics and cuddled to each other for the most of day, even if the people giving them unappreciated glances. He used to love their trips, but now he only had a remained memory about them...All world was still changing, but for Sean definitely for the worse.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have a short chapter for you. Hope you'll like it. **

John Paul entered his son bedroom, filled with darkness. Sean was sitting on his bed and drawing something on the sheet of paper. John Paul approached him and settled down next to him.

'Why you don't turn the lamp?' he asked his son, his eyes observing him carefully.

'I like sitting in the dark. I can think then about some stuff.' He replied quietly, didn't stop drawing.

'I do the same when I want to think, but now you're drawing, sweetie. You hardly see your picture, it's so dark.'

'I don't have to look at it. I know what I want to draw.' Sean explained, his voice filled with sadness. John Paul moved closer to the boy, feeling anxiety. He knew that something is wrong, but Craig didn't believe him. Now he had a proof that his concern was justified.

'And what are you drawing?' He asked gently, didn't want to push him too much.

'Some picture.' He replied, not ready yet to share it with John Paul. 'I'll show you later.'

John Paul sighed quietly and tilted toward the night cabinet where was standing a small night lamp. He turned on it. Sean growled and squinted his eyes when unexpectedly the room filled with light. John Paul tilted toward his son and stared at him with shock. Only now he noticed tears falling down from his eyes, and his swollen red eyes.

'What's happened sweetie?' He felt like his heart may broke into pieces. He couldn't believe that any him or Craig didn't notice it before. They should know that something was wrong. Sean was in his room for all day, didn't want to go out, play with his friends. It was very strange considering that he always been a very social kid. But they didn't notice it, lost in another fight.

'Nothing.' Sean mumbled in response.

'Tell me, sweetie…Somebody told you something that hurt you?' His arm sneasking around Sean's tiny arms.

'Did you and dad break up?' He asked quietly, his eyes full of tears and sorrow stared at John Paul, waiting for the truth.

'Course not, sweetie!' John Paul said immediately and pulled him closer to himself. _Of course he heard our fight. How stupid I could be?! _'We don't break up, we never will do it, cause we love each other so much.'

'Then why are you still arguing?' He asked, didn't understand this all situation. 'I don't want you to cry because of dad. I want to be like before, when we're spending with themselves so much times and you didn't argue.'

'Sweetie,' John Paul sighed heavy, 'the things change. I know it's hard to understand you…'

'Because I'm still too small.' The boy snorted angrily and pulled back from the man. 'It's sucks to be a kid. I want to be older, like you and dad.' John Paul smiled slightly and stroked his hair.

'It's not bad to be a kid.' He started softly. 'I wish I could be a kid again. When I was young the things seemed to be simple, I didn't have to worried how to get money to keep the whole family, I could play all day with my mates and didn't worry about next day…But when you grow up, you see that world isn't so simple as you thought earlier, and want to back in time, to be a kid again.'

'So you want to be a kid like me?' Sean asked quietly, his big eyes stared with curiosity at John Paul.

'Course sweetie. It was one of the most beautiful periods in my life,' he smiled gently, 'it's nothing wrong with being kid. Look at your dad, sometimes he's behaving like a small kid.'

'That's why you're arguing?'

'Partially…If your dad wouldn't be so stubborn sometimes, and doesn't behave like small kid who doesn't get sweets, maybe we won't arguing so often like now.' He chuckled slightly.

'That's why you were crying today?'

'Not quiet, sweetie. I just did something which I shouldn't do without say any word about it your dad. That was stupid from my side and now I'm really regretting it. Your dad trust me, and I…just broke the promise.' He said quietly, his eyes observing thin material between his fingers.

'Oh, you shouldn't do that.' Sean said worried.

'Yea, I shouldn't but I do. And that's why we argued…If I could back in time, I won't do this again.'

'You told that daddy?' he asked quietly.

'Not all.' He confessed and gave him a small smile.

'Geez, you adults are so complicated.' John Paul laughed slightly and hugged his son.

'Yes, we are, sweetie. We are.' Sean smiled gently. 'Can I see now your picture?'

The boy nodded slightly and gave John Paul his picture, which presented two man standing on both sides of the small boy, holding his hands. Under their feet was some black stain with a long tail and John Paul guessed that it should be their cat, Ozy. In the background there was a house and small garden surrounded by fence.

'Daddy always wanted to buy a house with big garden for us, because he knows that you always desired to have his own house and have many kids and a dog. Retriever I guess, cause they are very friendly and like kids. It'll be great to have it all. I always wanted a brother with whom I could play when you're at work. Maybe I wouldn't be so bored as I am when I have to stay at auntie Chloe's flat. She's fun, but she doesn't know any cool games like you and dad, and she can't play football.' John Paul laughed through the tears. Of course he remembered as during their third anniversary he has told Craig about his desire. He always wanted a big family, maybe not that big like his and full of women, but it'll be nice to have three or four kids, running by the lawn in their garden and playing with them and Craig football. But that was only his desire, stupid and very odd desire. He didn't even take into account that Craig will take his stupid mumbling so seriously. He just said that, but he never thought that someday his dream may be realized.

'How do you know about it?' He asked. Sean had then only two years so he couldn't remember their conversation or even understood it.

'Daddy said me one year ago, when you were visiting granny Myra, when she was sick. He said, that one day he'll buy a house for us and you'll be very happy.' John Paul was speechless. He didn't know what to say. That was so…

'He doesn't has to buy a house for me to make me happy. It's enough that I have you two…If I have, of course. Cause if your dad doesn't forgive me...' His voice broke, tears falling down from his eyes.

'It's still two of us, John Paul.'

John Paul turned toward the door and opened his mouth with surprise as his eyes landed on his lover. Craig was standing at the threshold and listening their conversation. He didn't look angry anymore, he was only sad. John Paul saw it in his lovely chocolate eyes and on his cheeks on which was still shining tears.

'How long you're staying here?' John Paul asked quietly.

'Enough.' Craig replied and walked slowly toward the bed. He sat next to John Paul and took his hands in his. 'I still want to buy this house John Paul and be with you.' He whispered, looking deeply into his boyfriend's eyes.

'It was only stupid thing, Craig. I've never thought about it seriously.'

'It wasn't stupid thing…When you first said me about it, I was scary. I didn't see myself in a big house with cluster of small kids, looking like your all louder and fractious sisters, or worse, looking like my siblings.' He chuckled slightly, 'I didn't thought I could be a good father for the whole crowd of children…but now, I like this idea. It'll be awesome to have few, small and curious kids running around all house, calling us "dad". It'll be so perfect. Thankfully to you I think I could be a good father, cause I won't be alone. You always will be there for me and our kids.' He said that with so much enthusiasm and belief, that John Paul lost his voice. That was so good to be true.

'I love you, John Paul. I still do, and I don't want to lose you. Cause you're my precious, my treasure…I know I sometimes act too nervous, but I can't stop my feelings and fears. I'm still jealous of you and I can't imagine you working with Spike…Just remember that I trust you. And I'll try accept you working there...but it's not that simple.'

'I know, Craig. But you don't have to worry about it. Spike is my past, nothing more…Anyway he has a boyfriend now, so he doesn't have time to even look at me.' John Paul laughed slightly.

'So it only proved that he's dump.'

'Sorry?'

'You're too gorgeous pass by you without look at you. Only blind doesn't notice it.' He whispered and kissed gently his boyfriend's hand.

'Craig…'

'I love you and I don't want to lose you.'

'You never lose me.' He promised. 'I love you so much.'

'Now, I treat your work as another test for our relationship. If we survive, it only strengthen our relationship.'

'I think the same.' John Paul said quietly, 'just give me a chance.'

'I give you.' Craig leaned toward John Paul. Their lips met in slowly and tender kiss.

'So you two are together again?' In the distance they heard Sean's small voice.

'Yea, we're.' Craig replied and entwined his fingers with John Paul's.

'Cool, can we watch TV, now?' He asked excited, forgetting about his all worries like they've never exist. John Paul and Craig exchanged looks and laughed. Yea, the kids are amazing.

'Sure. It should be some match in TV now.' John Paul replied and looked at his wristwatch.

'Cool!' Sean shouted excited and with Craig he ran to the living room. John Paul shook his head and slowly raised up from the bed. He took Sean's picture and smiled gently.

'I'll make a popcorn.' He offered and walked toward kitchen. He stood in front of the fridge and pined on Sean's picture to the door. Maybe Craig was right and someday their dream will be realized. In the end life is full of surprises, isn't it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Another quick chapter ;) I hope it's enough fast for you Candy ;) **

Darren leaned against the counter, his eyes fixed at his two employees talking quietly in the DJ booth, standing close together. They laughed out as the girl pointed at Darren's new pinkish shirt hanging lonely on the one of chairs. _I should fired her when I had a chance_. _She only can complaining for all day at everybody._ Moment later from nowhere, behind their backs, appeared tall man in a grey jumper, his hand gently caressing DJ's arm. Darren gnashed his teeth when Spike pulled this idiot into tight embrace. When Alice starting clapping on her hands and mumbling how lovely they look, he was going to throw up in a minute. _Stupid cow without any taste of style. _

_Steve. Better known as a pain on the ass_. _How he can meeting with this jerk? Geez, I thought he has better taste in men. _

'So this is new Spike's boyfriend?'

Darren briefly glanced at John Paul, didn't say any word about Spike's new "lover". Cause if he start talking about him, it'll bring more troubles than it was needed and besides everybody in the pub, including Spike, knew his opinion about Steve. He hated him.

'He looks nice, isn't he?' John Paul continued, with curiosity observing Darren's coagulate face. 'Alice said he's an ideal partner for Spike. They understand each other without words.'

'And what she may knows about it?' He almost barked at John Paul, couldn't stay quiet anymore. 'Just look at her, stupid chick.' John Paul smiled secretly at man's outburst. He started understanding what's going on.

'What's his name?'

'Steve.' Darren rolled his eyes and angrily put two glasses on the counter. 'Stupid asshole.' He murmured.

'Steve…Steve and Spike…both have name beginning with "s", funny, isn't it?' He teased again.

'No, it isn't. Can you just drop it? I have more important things to do than talking about Spike and his new boyfriend.' He snarled, his eyes still observing two men sharing with themselves some secrets. Steve's hands were gently stroking Spike's arms. The blood boiled in his veins.

'Like what?' John Paul asked intrigued, clearly enjoying Darren's reaction. _It couldn't be that, right? He couldn't be…jealous? _

'I need to order more glasses and alcohols, and look through the bills. Spike said something doesn't match,' he sighed heavy, 'so as you see I'm really busy now, so don't stay here only go at the back and help with cleaning. We don't have any free place for new orders.'

'You don't look too busy, Darren.' John Paul noted as the man still watching Spike.

'But I am!' He shouted out raged and shot dead glare toward him. 'I said you that!'

'If you're so busy, why you're still looking at Spike, hmm? I don't notice any numbers or bills on his back yet.' Darren gave him another dead glare and stretched out his hand toward the door leading at the back. _It looks like the game is over. _

'If you want to see Craig again, shut up and go work. I don't wanna see you here until the break.' _So jealous, Darren? That's odd, but…a good thing, I think. Spike is a good guy. _John Paul winked to him knowingly and walked out, leaving Darren with his thoughts, in a total mess. Darren didn't understand his reactions, why he was so angry at Steve and why he was missing his small talk and banters with Spike. _It's odd. It's fucking odd. _And why John Paul was stared at him so strange? _He was teasing me like he knew about who I was thinking, like he knew…_ He angrily pushed from the counter all documents and by accident his mobile phone, which smashed into small pieces. Darren quickly fell on his knees and raised up the remains of his mobile phone.

'Fuck!' He yelled angrily and hid his face in hands. He had enough as for one day.

They spoke for few minutes, mostly Alice whose mouth didn't shut up even for a moment. It wasn't their time-break now, but while Darren was still busy with the bills in his office, they could talked and knew better each other's before he'll show up again. He was surprised when Steve appeared in his booth, greeting him with a wide smile. He was happy to see him again this day. He could chatting with him for all day, sharing jokes and secrets, having a fun on the parties. Steve was very good friend and Spike was clearly sure he could be an amazing boyfriend too, but…not for him. He couldn't be with him, but he wasn't sure why. Steve was a man for who he was waiting almost his all life, and when he finally met with his "ideal", something blew up. He didn't want to be with him. Steve was just boring for him. He agreed with him in everything, like he didn't has any opinion and this irate Spike the most. He needed someone who has a devil under the skin, someone who won't agree with him in every situation, someone who will shout at him when he is wrong and won't be so…weak. Someone who was like…_Darren._ No, he wasn't his type, but he had something which attracted Spike more and more to him. Darren wasn't a humble polite boy, oh, he wasn't! Spike knew about it for a long time. There was some evil glint in his eyes promising a lot of pleasure and fun, and something harsh and sexy in his voice.

He still had a dilemma. On the one hand there was Steve, a humble polite boy who could give you his all heart without any protest if you ask about it…and on the second hand there was Darren, a sexy evil beast who could lacerate your all heart into pieces if you say something against to him…If Spike have to choose between them, it'll be surely Darren. He won't hesitate even for moment.

He didn't have any clue why he was thinking about Darren as his 'potential boyfriend'. Maybe because of…_John Paul? _In some way they've been similar. Both evil-minded, strong and clever. Both in some way in his type…Maybe he was thinking about Darren, cause he reminded him about John Paul? _His John Paul…Craig's John Paul. _He still had feelings for John Paul, but he knew that he didn't have any chance to get him back. He was happy now with Craig and their son. He couldn't ruin their small family just like that. He wasn't that kind of guy. Even if he sometimes wanted to do it, when he couldn't bare anymore loneliness...John Paul was happy and that was the most important.

'Are you still listening me?' In some distance he heard Steve's soft voice and Alice laugh. He shook his head to back to the reality, his eyes met with grey one's.

'What?' Spike asked unconsciously.

'I asked you, if you still listening me.' He repeated slowly his question with a small laugh. Spike loved the way how he was laughing.

'Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about something.'

'And forget about all world?' Steve laughed and squeezed Spike's hand, 'so about what you were wondering so much?' Spike licked his lips nervously, thinking what to say to him. He couldn't say him that he wondered how it may be being with his boss together. Surely it wasn't a conversation which he wanted to bringing out now...or ever.

'I was thinking about…'He started unsurely. Fortunately he didn't has to answer, cause something else caught Steve's attention from him. Spike with curious looked at the same direction what Steve. For briefly moment he saw Darren's angry face and file of documents flying around all counter. He heard dead bang and Darren's head disappeared beyond the counter.

'Fuck!' Spike opened his mouth with a shock, as he heard Darren's voice, broken into sob.

'It looks like your boss has a very bad day today.' Steve said with a cheerful tone, which Spike didn't like. 'Someone touched a nerve?'

'It's not funny.' Spike said sharply to him and without any words left him with Alice, running toward the counter. Darren was sitting on the ground, head hid in his hands. Around him there were plenty of documents and remains of his mobile phone. Spike quickly approached Darren and laid a hand on his arm.

'You're okay, Darren? What's wrong?' He asked gently, his voice full of concern. He never before saw Darren in such state, it scared him a lot.

'Nothing, just bad day.' He mumbled quietly and stood up. He raised up some bills from the floor and started walking toward his office didn't want to show Spike in how bad state he was now, when someone grabbed his arm. He didn't has to turn around to know who was it. _Spike. _

It was a briefly moment, but Spike was a very good observant and noticed for what he was searching. He could swear, he saw Darren's wet cheeks and slightly reddened eyes. He grabbed his arm before the man could ran away from him and hid in his office. He fought with himself to not took him into arms and said that everything will be fine, to not pressed his lips to Darren's cheek and tried how salt his tears were.

'Are you crying?'

'Me, crying?' Darren snorted and turned toward Spike, trying to look like always. 'I never crying…I just have something in my eye.' He lied and pointed at his left dark eye.

'Can I look at it?' Spike immediately asked and stretched out his hand toward other man. He wasn't stupid. Darren was suck at lying.

'No!' he barked and pushed back Spike's hand, 'it's okay, now.'

'But maybe I just look at it? For sure that everything is okay.' Spike offered, approaching him. Darren immediately walked back, feeling as in a trap. _Don't be afraid of me. I don't want to hurt you. I only want you to feel better. To put a smile on your face again._

'Shouldn't you work, now?' He asked sharply, trying everything to chased Spike from himself. 'Nobody have a break now, Spike. So move your lazy ass and do something more useful than petting with your lovely jerk. I'm not paying you for entertainment him.' It sounded more sharply and coldly than he wanted, but he didn't have any choice. He looked down at his shoes as he saw Spike's hurt glance which quickly turned into cold. He hated this look. It chilled him to the bones.

'I'm going if you want, boss. Good day.' He said coldly and walked out. Darren felt tears in his eyes, his heart almost burst out. He couldn't believe that he destroyed everything what was between them. Spike won't look at him again, even say a word to him. He didn't want to say it so sharp and cold, he didn't want to hurt him so much. Spike was his only friend, he didn't have anybody else…He was so stupid. _I still saying that Steve is a jerk, but really it's me who is a jerk. How stupid can I be to push away Spike from my life? _He wanted to apologize him, to say that was only a joke and he didn't want Spike to leave him alone. He needed him, but he was a coward and didn't have a strength to say him that. _Everything is over. He hates me and the worse part he has a right to be. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, finally I have another chapter for you ;) I hope you would like it like previous. Xx**

'What's wrong with them?' John Paul raised up his head above his bag and looked at surprise Craig standing in the DJ's booth. John Paul sent him confused glare, not sure about who he was talking, and mumbled something not nice about him under the breath. Firstly John Paul was very happy when Craig started coming to the pub with Sean, cause they could spend more time together. But after few days he slowly start having enough him and became very irate as he appearing there every day giving all men in the staff deadly gazes and without interruption talking to John Paul about some stupidity things, and like always complaining at Spike and Darren, didn't give his boyfriend time and space to work, which really needing now. Especially when Darren was still looking at his hands.

'Darren and Spike. They didn't talk with each other from two days.' Craig said. 'They had a fight?' His eyes with curious following his stepbrother who was cleaning the counter and do everything what he can to not look at resident DJ hugging with his new boyfriend in the middle of the pub. 'It's become ridiculous, John Paul. Darren sometimes is such a baby.' Craig shook his head, didn't understand so drastic change in Darren's behaviour.

'Oh, really? And who says that?' John Paul said so quietly that hopefully Craig didn't hear him. Otherwise he could have a really big trouble. _You must forget, you're the resident kid in family, not Darren. _'Maybe they just argued about something. I'm sure they'll make up soon.' He said louder.

'I don't know John Paul.' John Paul rolled his eyes irate. If he thought that he'll finish this work today, he was wrong. There wasn't any chance if Craig was near. 'It looks really bad.'

'Craig, can we talk about it later? If you forget I'm in work now.' John Paul said drily, trying to get rid him off from the DJ's booth and, if there was any chance for it, from the pub.

'Believe me, I don't forget.' Craig snapped irate, which only made John Paul growl. Even if he was working for few days and Craig started liking the pub, he still didn't want John Paul to work here. He was still jealous about Spike, even when he was the first person who find about Spike and Steve and talked with them not once. They even drank few pints like old mates, but...it was still suspicious Craig. John Paul was really thankfull Spike for this, he knew it was his idea and did it only to show that he's not interested in John Paul anymore. But like he has predicted, Craig was still observing Spike's each moves and didn't give any chance Spike to show himself from the other side...In the end in the pub everybody loves Spike very much. Even ONE person more than others...

'Look, babe.' John Paul put the vinyl records on the desk. 'I have a work now and I want to finish it today. If you still talking to me, I can't focus at it.' He pointed at records and the bag.

'I just ask you one question, John Paul!' Craig like always complained, quickly feeling offended.

'And I told you, I don't know what's going on with them.' He replied calmly. Calm. It was the only weapon which he had now.

'Maybe I should ask Darren what's happened between them?' Craig considering, this time his eyes followed tattooed DJ who disappeared with Steve at the back. John Paul quickly looked at his boyfriend with a growing fear. _It doesn't sound good. _

'Maybe you just leave them alone? It's their business, Craig.' He said alarmed. Craig only will worsen it, he knew it as well. Tact was entirely alien to Craig, everybody knew that.

'But I need to know! In some way Darren is like my brother, we're family.' Craig said out raged, didn't understand why John Paul was thinking is a bad idea.

'Since when?' He cried amused, 'Craig everybody knows you don't like Darren. It'll be odd if you start intruding to his business, don't you think?' Craig stared at him quietly for few moments, looking like he was thinking about his boyfriend point and maybe agree with him.

'Nah, I need to know.' John Paul growled frustrated. Nothing could win with Craig's curiosity. He only could pray now, that Craig will be still blind as always and didn't notice anything between Spike and Darren. In some way for John Paul it was a funny thing about his boyfriend. He sticking his nose everywhere and always didn't notice the most important things, only some rubbish. 'It's something strange in their behavior…Maybe they argued about the pub?' John Paul for once breath with relief. He knew that Craig only guessing now, he still didn't have any clue what's going on there.

'For what?!' John Paul cried. 'Please Craig, leave them alone! Just go and do something useful. I really don't have time for talk with you.' _Why he should be so noisy?!_

'But what I can do there, hmm? I can only talk with you…or Darren.'

'Or check where is our son.' John Paul quickly chimed out not giving Craig a chance to incorporated his plan into force.

'He's probably outside, playing with Ozy.' Craig shrugged without interest. His mind still focused at Darren and his quarrel.

'Just go and check.' John Paul snapped, irate growing in him more and more. He had enough him as for one day.

'Okay, take it easy. I'm going, don't bite me.' Craig mumbled out raged and walked toward the back door. John Paul rolled his eyes and returning to the previous work with hope that Craig won't back to him for few minutes.

_Fifteen minutes later_

Darren stormed at the back, holding his right hand wrapped by white hanky which quickly turned into red. His eyes moving from one end of room to another, trying to find someone who can help him. Unfortunately he only noticed Alice sitting on the empty grating and reading some color magazine. He sighed heavily and with resignation approached her. When she heard his steps, she looked at him above the magazine and wrinkled her eyebrows as she noticed his hand.

'You're bleeding boss.' She said very "wistfully".

'Oh, really? I didn't notice it.' Darren said sarcastically, couldn't stand her stupidity. Sometimes he wanted to kick her out so much, but he knew that for such earnings he giving his employers, he won't find anyone so stupid to work here.

'Now you know.' She shrugged. 'You want something from me, boss?'

'Yes, Alice. Do you have some bandages and something antiseptically?'

'Sorry boss, I don't have. We didn't buy yet something like that.' She replied without too much interest.

'So now you know what first thing you do tomorrow.' Darren snarled angrily and looked around. 'Did you see my stupid stepbrother or John Paul?'

'Craig was searching for Sean, cause he lost somewhere and poor John Paul has to help him now. But maybe he is in the DJ's booth again.' Darren rolled his eyes because of her stupidity.

'I'm backing from there, Alice. And believe me, there wasn't any sign of them. Besides John Paul should be working now.' He said sharply, didn't happy that John Paul was again not working. _Surely because of this pain on the ass- Craig, who still mumbling above his head. If I want him to work properly, I need to kick out Craig from the pub, _Darren thought angrily.

'But Craig needed his help. Poor John Paul didn't look happy when he heard what's happened.'

'And you can't help him instead of our DJ?' Darren asked irate, waving his injured hand.

'I didn't think about it.' She bit her low lip and send him apologetic smile. Darren growled. 'By the way, why are you searching for them? Maybe I can help you?'

'No, you can't.' He snapped. 'I'm searching for John Paul cause he should has with himself the aid kit.' Darren replied reluctantly.

'Why are you so sure he has it with himself?' She asked surprised.

'He has a kid, and kids always walking with bruises, scratches and only God knows with what else. So he should has the aid kit with himself, since Sean started coming here.' Alice gave him odd look, trying to figure out Darren's reasoning. Without major results.

'I don't understand.' She said finally.

'I will be surprise if you do.' Darren rolled his eyes. 'You know someone who would have a patches?'

'Maybe Spike, he's outside.' She pointed at the metallic door leading at the backyard. 'He was leading off Steve.'

'Leading at the backyard?' He lifted his eyebrows, for moment his heart stopped beating. 'He only could lead him there for a one thing.' He ended sadly, giving her knowingly look. For once she understood what he had in mind.

'Oh, no boss! They went at the backyard, cause there is a shorter way to Steve's work. That's all.' She replied, blushing slightly. In the depths of the soul Darren was jumping with a joy. S_o he only leading him off to the work. _

'If you said so.' He replied, trying to sound like he didn't care about it. 'If somebody ask about me, tell I'm outside.'

'Like who?' She asked confused. Darren only gnashed his teeth didn't have a strength to answer her, and pushed the metallic door. He shivered slightly as the cold air hit him on the face. Although it was a measure of summer, today he felt like in fact it was a measure of autumn. It was a horrible weather, he regretting that he didn't wear something else than only a t-shirt. He quickly navigated Spike standing alone on the small patio, probably playing in one of this stupid games which rules Darren didn't understand, on the mobile phone. Darren smiled softly at this view. Spike was looking now as a small excited boy with new toy and black sticky tattoos on the arms which kids finding in the boxes of sweets. But when Spike lifted his head as he sensed his presence and his dark eyes met with Darren's, he knew Spike wasn't a boy for a long time.

'Hi.' Darren greeted him quietly, not quite sure how to start. In the end they weren't talking only because of him. Spike observed him with curious, his long fingers tapping quietly on the mobile keyboard, like he was wondering about something.

'Hi, boss.' He finally replied without enthusiasm. 'Something wrong?'

'Do you have an aid kit?'

'Yep,' Spike nodded, 'in the DJ's booth I have even a Microwave and ironing board.' He finished sarcastically. 'I'm a DJ not nurse, boss.' Darren knew he deserved for this, but it was hard for him to stand Spike's malice. It hurt him very much.

'Do you know someone who can have it?' He asked quietly and lifted his hand to show Spike what was the problem. Spike glanced at hand briefly, didn't say a word. Darren stared at his shoes as he continued, 'I know you're angry at me. I understand you, you have a right to be, Spike. I know you wanted to help me, you were concerning about me, but it was a really bad time for this. I had many things on my head and I just...' His voice suddenly broken, he felt as tears accumulated in his eyes. He didn't understand why he reacted so emotionally, it was only Spike, his employer and co-owner his pub, nobody important in his life. But oddly he was the only person in his life which could lead Darren to a state of true despair. It was inconceivable for him. 'Sorry, did I take your free time.' He mumbled and quickly walked toward the pub, hardly fighting with tears. _What the hell it's wrong with me?_ _It's only Spike…So why I carry about him so much, when he even didn't dare to look at me? How can I still thinking what he may say to me, if he just like that cut everything what was between us? If it was…_He stopped on the track when he felt strong grip on his arm. He let Spike turned himself and looked straight into eyes. Spike's eyes looking at him no with hate, but with concern and tenderness. His hand slowly took Darren's injured one, and gently touched the hanky.

'Can I?' Spike asked quietly, his eyes again stared at Darren's slowly hypnotized him. Darren felt as he was melting, he couldn't say a word, even move. He lost himself in his stare.

'Yea...' Darren mumbled couldn't took his eyes from him. He felt as his heart pounding in his chest in response to Spike's delicate touch. The tattooed DJ smiled softly to him and took off the hanky from his hand and carefully watched it.

'There is too much blood. I barely see the cut.' Spike said and released Darren's hand. 'Wait here, I'm back in a minute.' He added and quickly walked toward exit gate. Surprised Darren shook his head to back to the reality and confused looked at the man.

'Oy, Spike! Where are you going?!' He shouted, wanting him to go back, to feel his long fingers on his hand again and see this shining, hypnotic eyes.

'To the chemist.' Spike shouted back and disappeared behind another building. Darren sat down on the nearest grating and looked ahead disappointed, with hope that he came back soon.

_In the same time_

'It was really clever of you leaving Sean outside alone. Really clever.' John Paul said sarcastically, his eyes observing all arena at the entrance to the pub.

'He was with a cat.' Craig said angrily, walking around the parking lot between the cars, trying to find a Sean. He didn't has any clue, where he could be. He should be at the back, playing with a cat, but there wasn't any sign of him there and here.

'Oh yes, I totally forget he was with a cat.' John Paul shouted out raged, stared at his boyfriend with disbelieve. 'But explain me, how the fuck cat could help him, hmm? What if someone kidnapped him?!' John Paul snapped, feeling heart in his throat. He was terrified as well, Sean never before walking anywhere without their permission, especially when he doesn't know the neighborhood. _Something happened._

'Oh, come on! You're behaving as your mum. Nobody kidnapped him, John.' Craig said firmly, didn't allow such thoughts to himself.

'How can you be so sure, Craig?! He's not anywhere!'

'We'll find him. He can't go too far.' Craig said quietly.

'If something happened to him, I…'John Paul hid his face in hands and sobbed quietly. He was all shaking, the worst scenarios scrolled up through his head. 'Craig, maybe we should call the police? I think I'll call mum and Carmel, maybe Calvin can help us, in the end he's a policeman…Craig?' He turned back, his eyes nervously looking around. It wasn't any sign of Craig. He just disappeared.

'Craig?! Craig! Where are you?!' He shouted, his hands in his hair. 'I'll kill you when I get you in my hands!' He angrily kicked the pebble and ran toward the street, asking everybody, if they saw Sean. Until Craig returns, it was his only option now.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry it took me so much time, but finally I have another chapter for you ;) I hope you'll like it Xx**

'Can't you doing this more gently?' Darren whined with pain when Spike pressed hanky to his hand with something antiseptically on it. The tattooed man rolled his eyes and mumbled something about mature men behaving like small kids, when he was trying to clean Darren's injure once more.

'Come on, Darren. If I don't clean it, you may have an infection later. Don't you think I'll take you to the hospital in that situation.' He warned him loyally. 'And I'm VERY gently.'

'But it still hurts.' Darren said quietly and fizzled with pain as he again cleaned his injury. He tensed slightly when Spike suddenly lowered his head and puffed on his hand with a cool breath, which bringing with itself desiring solace.

'Still hurts?' He asked gently, his eyes locked with Darren's. The older man frozen, couldn't say even a word. 'Darren?' He tried to caught his attention back to himself, in his voice Darren noticed a hint of amused. _He has to thinks now how big and pathetic idiot I am. Just great._

'A little.' He replied weakly trying to get his hand back, but Spike had different plans. He was still holding it firmly, but gently, slowly massaging his boss fingers.

'Still?' He asked quieter this time, his eyes darkened slightly and started shining with familiar sparkle, making Darren shiver. He knew it wasn't anymore about his hand. Spike was teasing him, waiting for his move.

'Mum always kissing when hurts.' He replied with the sudden surge of courage and looked with challenge at younger man, with anticipation waiting for his answer. Spike licked his dry lips and smiled slightly, when his eyes scanning carefully his face, like he was searching for a confirm that Darren wasn't joking.

'So, _kiss_ help you forget about pain?' He made sure and smiled wider when Darren shyly nodded his head. Spike laid his hand on his right shoulder and tilted toward Darren, making him hold his breath in lungs. The older man half-closed his eyes when he felt warm breath on his lips. He felt dizziness and sudden heat which embraced his body. _What the hell I'm doing, now? _But even his mind was screaming to stop it before was too late, he didn't withdraw, only with anticipation was waiting for a coming kiss…when Spike changed his mind and lifted his head higher, enough to kiss him shortly on the forehead. Darren immediately opened widely eyes and looked with disbelieving at DJ, who smiling insolently to him.

'Are you kidding me?!' But Spike's face expression didn't change. _He's laughing at me. _He wanted to stand up and ran away, feeling like the last idiot that he let Spike made a fool of himself, when he felt his hands on shoulders making him stay on the place.

'You said you want a kiss, but not where you want it.' Spike said quietly and grinned again. 'Do you feel disappointed?' He bit his low lip, with interesting observing growing red stains on Darren's cheeks.

'No! Course I'm not.' Darren lied and ran hands over his face. 'It was stupid of me to said that. I don't know about wha…' He didn't finish, interrupted by Spike, who cupping his cheek with hand and without warning pressed his lips to Darren's. The older man was sitting motionless, not quiet understood what just happened. Until he felt Spike's hand moving slowly down of his chest, and his warm tongue tracing the lips, he finally responded for the kiss, wrapping his arms around Spike's neck. He closed eyes, enjoying the closeness with younger man, for the first time for a long time, forgetting about all world and his doubts. DJ's kisses didn't feel wrong, his hands circulating around his body felt so amazing and good that he didn't want to end it. When he felt Spike's body so close to him, he felt so alive.

He still didn't understand his feelings at all. Men have never been attractive for him, he even didn't think like it may be with a man, but Spike…It was different. It wasn't about sex or ordinary curiosity, there was something more between them. There was something in Spike which attracted Darren to him so badly and didn't let him to forget about him even for a minute…It was so new and unexpected for Darren, that he didn't even remember how's that start. Did he start like Spike more than he should from the start, or he noticed something more in him recently? And how the hell that happened?! He loves women and it won't never change, but...he couldn't threw away from his head a pair of hazel eyes belonging to the most annoying and cheeky man in the world...who just stolen his heart.

The loud bang on the metallic door brutally brought Darren back to the Earth. Instinctively he pushed Spike back from himself and terrified looked toward the door in which moment later appeared breathless Craig.

'Fucking door! Why it always has to stutter when I use it?' He yelled angrily and looked at both men.

'It's not my fault you have troubles even with opening the door.' Spike said with a small hint of malicious, his eyes followed Darren who quickly stood up and starting nervously pacing around all backyard, with hands in his hair.

'I didn't ask you about your opinion, Spike.' He said through the teeth and looked at Darren too as he noticed Spike's stare. 'Oy, what's wrong with you Darren?' He asked with concern, his eyes moving from Darren to Spike.

'You came here only to said that you can't open the door without victims, or you want something more?' Darren asked him drily, couldn't handle with own emotions. What if he noticed something between him and Spike?! Why the hell Spike has to look at him so often?!

'No…Did you see Sean? Me and John Paul can't find him.'

'No. We're alone.' Darren replied and turned around, to not showed Craig his reddened cheeks. 'Are you sure he's not somewhere in pub?'

'I ask everybody.' Craig said and ran hand over his face, worried.

'I can check the nearest alleys, he shouldn't go anywhere far.' Spike offered and quickly raised up. Craig glanced at him surprised, didn't expect his help.

'No, it's okay. Better if you stay here. Maybe Sean will return here.' Craig said softer and sighed heavy. 'I'll go at the front and check if John Paul found him.'

'Okay. Let us know if you find him.'

'Okay.' He nodded and for the last time looked suspiciously at both man. 'I'm going…'

'Strange, cause I still see your feet in the same place.' Darren noticed drily and gave his stepbrother evil glare. 'Your son needing you now.'

'Not only him, I guess.' He mumbled and quickly walked back from the backyard. Darren jumped slightly as he felt Spike's arms around his waist.

'Are you okay, Darren?' Spike asked him softly showing the man his gentle side.

'No, I'm not.' Older man snapped and ran away from his arms, couldn't stand anymore his touch.

'Darren…' He again ran away from him.

'Just forget about it. About everything what happened. It was mistake.' Darren said quietly and leaved the confused man alone.

'Dads really know we're in the shop?' Sean asked Chloe for the fifth time during the half-hour, wasn't completely convince that Chloe said something about their suddenly _shopping _his dads.

'Yea, they know.' She lied in the same time as she threw to her basket a butter, avoiding his look. 'So do you see somewhere this nice man?' She quickly changed the theme and looked around the shelves, trying to localized mysterious, _gorgeous _man.

'He's wearing red jacket?' Sean asked as he noticed blonde, tall man standing not far away from them, in the meat section, with a small boy holding firmly his hand.

'Yes! Are you see him?!' She quickly stood up on her toes and trying to found the man. 'Where?!'

'He's standing over there, auntie.' He pulled her from the sleeve toward himself and pointed at _wanted _man. 'You see him now?'

'Yes!' She squeaked excited and pulled Sean forward, wanted to be as quickly as possible next to her new _object of love_. When she passed by the man, she _accidentally _pushed Sean at him. The boy fizzled with pain as his head met with man's femur. He was a little surprised, cause from the distance they have observing him, he hasn't looked so skinny as he turned out to be.

'Oh, I'm so sorry!' Chloe cried and wrapped her arms around Sean's tiny arms. 'Sean, you should watch where you're going!' The boy sent her cold look, affirming her conviction that for a few years Sean will be surely the second version of Craig. It was written in his eyes. _Poor John Paul. _

'Please, don't shout at him. He didn't do this special.' The man said with a charming smile. Chloe felt as her legs bowed under her, and if not a shelf behind her back, surely she'll lying now on the floor.

'Surely not me.' Sean said annoyed, almost causing at Chloe heart attack. The man sent them puzzled look, not quite understanding what just going on.

'Oh, poor you! You have to hit you on the head!' She said with a sham concern. 'Maybe he has a brain concussion?!'

'Calm down, I'm sure he doesn't has.' The man tried to calm down her, watching her with amused. 'In the worst case he'll has a lump on the head. Trust me, I have a son so I know their resistance to injuries.' Chloe smiled softly to him, her hand automatically started play with her hair. Sean rolled his eyes, having enough her small spectacle.

'Are you sure?'

'I'm pretty sure.' He confirmed, his eyes wandered over Chloe.

'I'm Chloe and this is Sean.' She said with a pretty smile, her hand petting Sean's hair.

'Danny.' He introduced himself and moment later pointed at the small, shy boy hiding behind his legs. 'And this is my son, Charlie…Come here, Charlie. Don't be shy, sweetie.'

'Hi, Charlie.' She waved to him and secretly pulled Sean forward toward the boy. 'Say hi to your new friend, Sean.'

'Hi.' Sean said through the teeth, irate. 'Can we go now, _mum_?' He asked her with a sly smile. Chloe gnashed her teeth, already knowing what he was trying to do.

'Ah, those boys! Always in a hurry!' She laughed falsely as she tightened painfully fingers on Sean's arms.

'You're living somewhere near?' Chloe was looking like for moment she would jump on the roof.

'Yes. It's very close to my home.' She quickly replied.

'It's almost fifteen minutes walk away from the shop.' Sean outlined the situation precisely, regretting that he has accepted her proposition and came with her here.

'Like I said, it's not far away from my home.' She said firmly, hardly stopping herself from not strangle Sean right now.

'So, see you later, then Chloe.' He said with another charming smile and walked away with a son toward the cash desk.

'Yes, see you later!' She shouted after him and turned toward Sean with a murderous look as he disappeared from her sight. 'I'll kill you for this.'

'If you do this, dads will kill you too.' Sean said with a sly smile and looked at her with challenge.

'Since when you become so smart?' She asked annoyed, finally knowing why she never wanted kids.

'I have a good teacher.' He replied with a cheeky smile, giving her knowingly look. 'And I think this man isn't good for you.'

'Oh, really?' She couldn't believe in what she heard. _Is he really going to give me advices about men? _

'He's veery skinny. I think he has anoxe…something. Dad John Paul said that his good friend had it years ago.'

'You mean anorexia?' She lifted her eyebrow, shocked. 'Don't be stupid! Craig is skinny too, but you won't say he has anorexia seeing how much he's eating. Probably he just has a good metabolism.'

'Yea, cheat yourself.'

'I swear, if you say one word more, I'll…'

'You will do what?' She jumped with a scream as John Paul's voice rang behind her back. She quickly turned around and gulped as she noticed furious in his reddened eyes.

'Oh, it's you…' She said weakly as Sean ran toward his dad and wrapped his arm around his waist as he hugged to him with all body.

'Ozy!' He exclaimed at all shop when he noticed meowing kitty in his dad arms. 'What is he doing here, dad? Auntie Chloe tied him to the street lamp in front of the shop, because she was scaried that someone may kidnap him.'

'Oh, really? I'm so glad that she was thinking about **kidnap** as she looked at our _cat_.' Ha said venomously, wondering why he just didn't kill her earlier when he had a chance.

'I'm...' She wanted to explain herself, but voice again failed her. She looked down at the basket, waiting for coming beats from John Paul. She never before saw him in such state.

'Could you explain me why the fuck you took my son with yourself without saying me or Craig a word?' He asked through the teeth, hardly refraining himself from not shouting or hit her on her stupid head.

'You shouldn't swear when your son is near.' She quickly walked back as she noticed murderous glints in his eyes and tightened fists. 'Just let me explain…'

'Yes, explain me, before Craig come here and kill you with the first best thing which will wind under his hand.' She gulped, knowing that he wasn't joking. She felt that this time she'll have a very serious problems and she even didn't know how to dig up from them.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sure you started thinking I abandoned this story for good, but finally I was able to write another chapter and here is :) I'm very sorry it took me half year to update it and won't be surprise if most of you don't want to read it after so long break...Anyway I decided to continue this story, just like I promised.**

**But I don't promise I'm going to update is so often as my other stories, but surely you won't have to wait another half year for new chapter. I'll try my best to keep going with it :)**

**I hope you'd like the new chapter :) **

Kitty meowed sadly from his basket as his bright eyes followed John Paul, gathering the pieces of porcelain from the floor as Craig had thrown their two plates and a cup after running out Chloe. John Paul lifted his head and looked at his boyfriend sitting on the couch with arms crossed against the chest and small figure still squeezing in his right hand. The older man turned toward him too and frowned his eyebrows as he got from his lover unfavorable look.

'What?' He snapped irate, ready for argue with him, seeing in how very courageous mood he was today.

'You're going to throw it on the floor, too?' John Paul asked him drily and pointed at figure in his hand.

'And if I want, then what?' He challenged him and waved slightly the figure.

'Then you're going to clean that mess from the floor.' The younger man replied and stood up.

'No one asked her to took Sean with yourself to the shop! She's using him as a bait for men!' Craig yelled after his lover and quickly jumped from the couch to follow him. 'I don't know how to talk with her, cause she's always doing the same. Why you can't tell her to fuck up from our family?'

'Cause she's my friend, Craig!' John Paul shouted irate and threw the remains of porcelain to the bin. 'And after your little show, I think she understands your point.'

'Yes, for one day!' Craig yelled. 'If you didn't take this job in the pub and stay in home with Sean, it'll never happened!'

'So it's my fault now?' Blood boiled in his veins as he turned around to face him. 'I don't believe you said that!' He stared at him with shock and hurt.

'You don't have time for us, cause you're working all the time!' Craig pointed accusingly finger at him.

'So why you don't give up your job, hmm? Sean isn't only my son. And you're spending in work not less time than me!'

'If I give up a job, who is going to pay for bills, eh? You don't earn so much money, John Paul, as me.'

'So now you're saying I'm useless? At least I know now what you think about me!' He yelled and stormed out from the kitchen. 'Don't touch me!' He pushed the man back as he grabbed him for the arm to stop him.

'You know I don't think that! I'm not thinking you're useless!' He ran after him toward bedroom.

'I don't want to listen this, Craig.' He said firmly and with a slam closed the door behind himself.

'But…' The rest of his words drowning in loud scream as his bare foot stepping on the piece of porcelain. Limping, he approached the chair and sat down on it, in hands squeezing his bleeding foot.

'What now?' John Paul cried angrily and popped his head into living room, trying to localize his boyfriend. His anger flew away as he noticed blood streaming down Craig's fingers and confused look on his face as he was searching for something to stop the bleeding. Before he could took something, John Paul was kneeling in front of him, pushing his fingers back from the foot to have a better look on the wound.

'It looks like some pieces of porcelain are still laying on the floor.' Craig fizzled with pain as his boyfriend squeezed the foot. 'Do we have an aid kit?'

'I took it to the pub and left it.' John Paul said with sheepishly smile.

'I should know it.' Craig growled and leaned back on the chair. 'So I can bleeding out now?'

'It's only small wound, Craig.' The younger man rolled his eyes. 'You'll be fine.'

'I can't walking with bleeding foot, John Paul! Give me some towel at least!'

'Don't dramatize, only stay here.' John Paul commanded and quickly raised up from the floor. 'I'll go for Chloe.'

'No way! She won't never again walk through our door!'

'I guess you can stay alone for two minutes?'

'John Paul!'

* * *

'We don't have glasses boss!' Darren gritted his teeth as Alice's annoyed voice came to his ears and this little punk girl tilted above the counter trying to see what he was reading.

'You're working in the pub, Alice. So we HAVE plenty of glasses.' He said irate, laying the newspaper on his laps so she couldn't see the title. He took a sip of his coffee and looked around the pub trying to localize more competent subordinates, but without results. 'Where are the others? Shouldn't they work now?'

'Don't know, boss. Maybe they have a break now?'

'I'm not paying them for sitting outside the pub.' Darren snapped, feeling it will be another day in hell. 'Go for them and say if they don't back to work for five minutes, they don't need to come back to work tomorrow.'

'Okay, boss.' Alice mumbled giving him odd look. Darren ignored her and tried to focus at newspaper to which he returned, but he quickly resigned, when pair of dark eyes drilling a hole in his head didn't think about moving on. He gritted his teeth irate and glanced at the girl.

'I already said you what to do, didn't I? You have problems with memory or hearing?'

'There is some girl asking for job, boss. I told her to wait.' She replied, playing with her hairs.

'We already have full. I don't need another employer.' He said, returning to newspaper. 'Told her to go away.'

'But I told her to wait, boss.' She whined, making big eyes. 'I can't tell her now to go away.'

'Well, it wasn't me who told her to wait, right? I don't care how you're going to solve it. I just don't want to see her working here. Is it clear enough for you?' He asked her sharply, giving heavy glare above newspaper.

'It won't kill you boss, if you just talk with her for few minutes. She's a really nice girl and needs this work very much.' She didn't give up. Alice nervously shuffled on her feet, knowing she just stepped on very dangerous ground, seeing her boss murderous look and coagulated face.

'Which word you don't understand, Alice? Do I look like I've been carry out charitable activities? It's enough for me to cope with you all, every day! I don't need anyone new!' He snapped, wanting to strangle this stupid girl with own hands.

'But boss...' She whined again and Darren was really going to fulfil his wish, when he sensed another person in the room, standing behind his back. He turned around and almost dropped down a newspaper as his eyes stopped on very attractive young, tanned woman with big chocolate eyes and shining white teeth, in a short black dress emphasized her very feminine's shape, and showing everybody her long legs. Brown hair were tied above her neck with a blue staple, so Darren could admiring her swan-neck, wondering what such beautiful girl was doing in the pub like that. She was looking like a model, not a barman.

'Hi, I'm Natalie.' She said in a little shrink voice, giving him wide smile. Darren immediately jumped down from his chair and smoothed his hair as he approached her with a smirk. 'Alice said that maybe you can find some job for me.'

'Well, the plans changed...'Alice started, but Darren quickly silenced her, lifting his hand, before he gave his full attention the girl.

'Have you ever worked in pub, Natalie?'

'I was a waitress for few months, sir.' She replied with sweetly smile.

'Call me Darren.' He offered and winked to her.

'Okay..._Darren_.' He liked the way she was telling his name. It sounded perfect in her mouth.

'So, Natalie, when you can start the job?' He asked with a big grin as Natalie almost started jumping with happiness around him, laugh escaped her mouth.

'What?' Alice snapped behind his back, totally taken-aback. 'But you said...'

'I said you to bring the others to work, Alice. Yes, I don't forget about it.' He said through the teeth as he turned to her for moment before he flashed seductive smile to the new girl watching him with growing interest. 'What would you say about tomorrow night?'

* * *

'You think it's a good idea?' Chloe asked John Paul in whisper, as she kept glancing at Craig sitting on the couch in very warlike mood.

'You did the most stupid thing you ever could do...but I don't want lose your friendship. 'I'm still angry at you, but I don't want to lose you.' He replied with small smile and blushed slightly as Chloe leaned closer to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'If only Craig would forgive me...' She sighed heavily and removed a bandage from the package. 'How big cut you have?' She asked this time louder, Craig. 'You need a bandage?'

'You think that patch on the underside of my feet will help?'

'I guess it means yes.' She mumbled and gave John Paul a bottle with hydrogen peroxide, and a few swabs. 'I'm not going to be around him when he's in such mood. We already made a big step, he let me come to your house.' She rolled her eyes.

'Fine, but you're going to help him with bandage.' He winked to her and with a smirk on the face approached his boyfriend.

'Jesus, what takes you so much time? I could bleed to death here!' He shouted, like always dramatizing.

'It's only small cut, Craig. It'll take you about two days to bleed to death.' He rolled his eyes and gently took his foot in hands. 'Stop being Drama Queen.'

'I'm not!' He snapped offended and pulled off John Paul's hands. 'And stop watching my foot, only do something with a cut! I have a meeting for an hour.' He glanced at his wristwatch and swore as he saw what time it was.

'And now you're telling me this? It's a business meeting?' He asked intrigued, critically looking at Craig's old tee shirt and covered with cat's fur tracksuit pants. _If you're going to go on the business meeting in these clothes, good luck. _

'Yes, so do it quicker! I need to iron my shirt and find a trousers suit to my jacket.' He sighed heavily and squeezed his eyes as first twinge of pain went through his body as John Paul started cleaning his cut. 'You don't need to watch it so closely, John Paul. There's no pieces of porcelain, there. I have so much time that already checked it.' He couldn't stop himself from little sarcasm.

'Firstly you shouting at me cause I didn't pay too much attention to your cut and you were whining about bleeding to the death, and now you're sulking it's taking me too much time and should wrap bandage around your foot, preferably with eyes closed.' He said irate. 'You're worse than pregnant woman.' He stated, shaking his head.

'If you do it earlier and didn't leave aid kit in the pub, there won't be any problem! I can't be late.'

'So again everything it's my fault?'

'Boys, take it easy. We can solve the problem easily.' Craig glanced sceptically at Chloe, afraid of her new great idea. He knew how most of them end; usually very bad for him and his flat.

'Before you decide to do something, firstly tell me what you have in mind. I really want to have a flat in one piece.' Craig said sharply, didn't trust her even a little.

'I would take care about your foot if you promise me, you won't bite me to the death when I touch you. In the meantime John Paul would find for you a trousers, cause everybody know who has better taste in style in this house.' Her grin disappeared quickly as she noticed Craig didn't take it as a good joke, only observing her with murderous look, still not convinced to her idea. 'And he would iron your shirt...I only need to wrap bandage around your foot, Craig, it's not possible I could hurt you.' She assured him.

'Chloe's right. It's impossible if you won't move...But still I don't want to iron your shirt.' John Paul sighed and reluctantly stood up as he got a puppy eyes from his boyfriend. 'Where's your shirt?'

'In a commode. Second shelf from the bottom.' He grinned and carefully laid foot on the small stool, so Chloe could start her work. 'You really know what are you doing?'

'I was in Medical School, Craig.' She smiled softly and glanced briefly at John Paul searching for the shirt.

'Oh, really? I didn't know about it.' He looked at her with growing curious. 'So why you aren't a famous doctor now?'

'They kicked me out after one year.' She smiled sheepishly, feeling how the man tensed in her hands. 'But I was the best on the year with first aid, Craig! So nothing to worry about.' She assured him, but strangely Craig didn't feel relaxed.

* * *

'Thank God, you came back!' Alice breathed with relief as Spike came in to the pub along with Steve. 'I thought boss is going to kill us in a minute. I don't know what bites him today.' She screwed her nose while Spike leaned against the counter and looked around checking by himself how the situation between Darren and his subordinates develop.

'I don't know how you're standing his moods, babe.' Steve chuckled behind Spike's back and wrapped his arms around his waist. 'If I was you, I would kick him on the ass for it. He's the biggest jerk I've ever met.'

'But you're not me.' Spike said sharply and roughly pushed his boyfriend back, before he laid elbows on the counter and paid his all attention to the girl surprised with his outburst. 'Where is he now?'

'Table on the corner. You know, the one he likes so much.' She replied and glanced briefly at Steve still standing behind Spike, with hurt and shock written on his face. 'He hired a new waitress today, Natalie. She's kind of nice girl.' She added after little pause, deciding he should know what's going on in the pub when he's not there.

'New waitress? I thought we have set.' He said surprised, frowning eyebrows. 'I thought we set up that if he's going to hire someone, firstly he should inform me...He never did anything behind my back.'

'Well, Darren decided we may need her help.' She shrugged and looked down at the glasses in her hands. She was doing everything to get rid of his burning stare, but the man didn't give up, feeling that something wasn't alright.

'How she looks?' He finally asked, almost sure _what_ has to pushed Darren to hire her without talking with him. He nervously tapped fingers on the counter, impatiently waiting for her answer.

'Like a girl.' She shrugged once again, didn't want to share with him more details. 'Nothing special.'

'Well, you saw her and, you're a _girl_, so I bet you have to take a look at her.' He said stubbornly, feeling a twinge of jealousy. 'Well? Oh, come on Alice, tell me something.' He growled irate, totally forgetting about Steve watching him with a growing shock.

'I don't know what to say!' She squeaked, suddenly jerking her head up so she almost hit Spike on the jaw. 'Stop pushing on me!' She yelled, close to tears. Spike stared at her with opened mouth, not sure if he should laugh or cry now. She was unbelievable.

'I just give you a simple question, Alice. What's hard in answer for it?' He cried irate, demanding the answer.

'She's just an ordinary girl! Has hair, face and pair of eyes!' She yelled and dropped down on the nearest grating where, she had a hope, Spike would leave her in peace.

'I bet she doesn't has one eye, otherwise Darren wouldn't hire her as a waitress.' He snorted and tilted above the counter to have better look at the girl. 'So?

'What came into you, Spike?' He sighed as Steve asked him in disbelieve, shaking his head. 'You're behaving ridiculous! Darren only hired one girl behind your back and you're dramatizing like he just sold the all pub! Jesus, what's wrong with you?'

'Nothing!' Spike snapped. 'It's just unfair what he did. I bet he hired her only because she caught his eye, not because we need extra help.' He couldn't stop the anger rising in his body.

'It's not the end of the world, Spike. I don't get you sometimes...You're behaving like you're jealous about him!'

'I'm not!' He exclaimed outraged trying to sound hurt, but his suddenly reddened cheeks and eyes automatically avoiding Steve's ones, betrayed him. 'I'm not...' He repeated, but this time less powerful and quieter. He noticed a hurt in Steve's eyes, his lips made a thin line. He licked his lips, knowing it's a little too late to pretending that nothing changed. 'I think we need to talk.' He finally said quietly, for the first time looking straight into his eyes.

'Yea, I think we should.' He said coldly and looked away from the man as someone's steps approached them. 'But I guess not know.' He added with ironical smirk as his eyes wandering around bottle of alcohols standing behind, now full standing and watching them with growing curious, Alice.

Before Spike could say something, loud giggles interrupted him, making him to turn around and see who was standing behind him. His heart fluttered in his chest as his eyes stopped at familiar pink shirt, before they noticed a familiar handsome face, broken into heart-melting smirk as he probably was telling his famous jokes, which understood only Darren, someone standing on his left.

Spike moved his head a little on the left and his jaw almost met with a hard floor as he finally saw Darren's partner. Very pretty girl with beautiful smile, in very short dress was for Spike the worst nightmare ever. She was looking like a bloody model with legs to the sky and he felt so...ugly and small next to her. Didn't have any chance at Darren with her.

'Oy, what's going on there? I heard you yell at each other.' Darren asked sharply, surely not happy about the fact that they just interrupted him with a flirt. 'So, who's going first explain me that?' Spike gritted his teeth as the girl smiled widely and looked at Darren with admiration. He wanted to stab her with a piece of the glass.

'Spike is angry, because you didn't tell him that you're going to hire, Natalie.' Alice said quickly and suddenly felt very small under Spike's murderous stare. Darren lifted his eyebrow amused, as his eyes moving to the younger man.

'If I knew it's so big deal, I'd phone for you.' Malicious smirk appeared on his face, as the girl giggled behind his back, making a good laugh at Spike. They both looked to have a really good fun at Spike's cost.

'Well, now you know it is.' Spike blurted, wiping off the smirk from Darren's face. 'Next time let me know when you're going to recruit new staff or buy something new to the pub.' He added coldly and walked outside the pub, didn't want to be seen by anybody.

'What was that?' Natalie asked surprised, laughing slightly as Steve excused himself and walked toward toilets confusing Darren even more. 'He's always like that?'

'He just has a bad day, I guess.' Alice replied with unsure smile.

'Oy, you're not going to check if he's alright?' Darren shouted behind Steve, in front of his eyes still seeing Spike's angry face and eyes shining with tears. In response he got only cold look, before Steve pushed the door and disappeared in the toilet. 'What the hell is going on between them?' He immediately asked Alice, who knows everything what's going on in the pub.

'They had a fight. A really bad one.' She sighed sadly.

'Really? So about what they argued? Broken pipe?' He couldn't stop himself from little sarcasm. 'Knowing Steve they couldn't fight over something more important.' He winked to Natalie and she laughed loudly like he just told a really good joke.

'They argued about you, if you have to know.' She replied reluctantly.

'About me?' He lifted his eyebrow and licked the lips, as he intrigued waiting for further revelation.

'If I knew he's going to make such a big problem of that, I wouldn't ask you for give me a chance and would go find a job somewhere else.' Natalie said, giving him a sad smile.

'Oh, come on. He can't overreacting about such bollocks! Everything's going to be okay. He just needs a relax a little.' He assured her and gently stroked her hand in response getting small giggle.

'They argued about you, not about you hiring Natalie.' Alice explained giving him knowingly look, and then realisation hit the man.

'Oh...' He couldn't help but smirk of satisfaction appeared on his face for a same thought he has such a big impact on Spike. 'So, who won?'

'It's not funny, Darren. It looks pretty bad.'

'Well, I can't help it, can I?'

'You started it, so have a guts to finish it.' Alice said unfriendly, surprising his boss with suddenly change of mood. 'I'll be on the back. Someone has to receive an order.' She added drily and walked out, leaving the man speechless. _Did she notice something between me and Spike? No, she couldn't...She just bluffing, that's all. _

'It looks like not only this guy has a bad day, today.' Natalie stated, eyes following Alice. 'What she was talking about?'

'Don't have any idea.' He lied, nervously scratched his head. 'Will you can stay here for moment? I think I need to talk with Spike.'

'You're going to show him who is the boss, right?' She winked to him and bite her low lip. 'You're too good for them, Darren. You need to show them who is in the charge here.' She said, looking with admiration at the man.

'Yea, I'm going to pay him back for his today's arrogance.' He licked his lips slightly at the same thought of _how _he's going to show him the right _place_. 'Wait for me here, Natalie.' He couldn't help but felt a little aroused with a thought that Spike is so jelaous about him, that he had a fight with his saint Steve.

'Can I go with you, Darren?' She pleaded him, making big eyes. 'You're so sexy when you're bossing around.' Darren grinned widely and almost agreed, unless his mind wandered toward Spike and to punishment he was going to give the man for his unpleasant behaviour.

'Not today, Natalie. I need to talk with Spike privately. I'm not sure if he's in mood today to get a reprimand in front of such beautiful, nice lady.'

'Oh, you're such a charmer, Darren!' She giggled and blushed slightly as the man winked once again to her and slowly walked out from the pub, whistling happy song under the nose.

* * *

Craig was already late when he appeared in the front of small cafe. He nervously looked around the tables trying to localize a person with whom he had an appointment. He smiled softly as his eyes caught a storm of long, brown hair and pair of bright, green eyes belonging to good looking woman sitting not far away from him.

'I'm sorry, you have to wait, Sophie. But I had a little accident.' He said for welcome before he leaned closer to the woman and kissed her on the cheek. 'I hope you didn't wait for me too long?'

'I just came.' She smiled and handed him a menu. 'So what kind of accident, you had?' She asked with curious glanced at him.

'I had a piece of porcelain in my left foot.' He sighed heavily and laid the menu on the table, didn't even look at it. 'And the Perfect Chloe wrapped the bandage around it on so pretty, that I needed to take sneakers, cause no shoes fit on my foot.' He picked a little his trousers up to show the woman his dirty, old sneakers. She laughed loudly, shaking her head.

'They very fit to your working costume.' She giggled. 'I guess you told John Paul you're going for a meeting with client?'

'Well, I needed to say him something, right?' He gave her knowingly look. 'You want to drink something?'

'No, not really.' She shrugged.

'Good, come on. I'm taking you to very nice place.' He winked.

'Why we can't stay here?' She asked as she wore her white jacket and looked at him sceptically. 'It's a nice place too and far away from the main street.'

'Maybe it's a nice place, but I don't want to be seen with you alone by John Paul's friends...You forgot about the deal?'

'No, I didn't forget.' She sighed heavily. 'You really think it's a good idea?'

'It's very good idea. Trust me.' He smiled softly and entwined his fingers with her. 'So what's the news from the big world?' He asked her with playfully smile as he pulled her forward, toward bus station.

'Nothing interesting.' She shrugged and gently stroked his fingers. 'Better tell me, what about John Paul.'

'What about him, eh?' She felt how he tensed.

'Everything's fine between you two?'

'Since when you're interested in how's John Paul? I didn't meet with you to talk about him.' He snapped irate. 'If you want to know how is he, phone to him. I have better proposition for you, how to spend today's afternoon.' He grinned, pulled her closer.

'Well, you're still together so I wonder how you cope together.' She said with innocent smile and kissed him in the corner of his mouth. 'It's a secret?'

'He's alive, and still leaving with me in the same flat. Happy?'

'Well, it doesn't sound like a fairy tale for me.' She noted. 'If you don't feel good in home, you know you can always move to mine flat. You know you're always welcome.' She offered with flirtatious smile.

'Yea, I know...But I don't think it'd be a good idea.' He sighed and leaned against street lamp as they stopped. 'I couldn't do that to Sean...'

'Only to him?' She asked quietly, her bright green eyes focused at him.

'I guess not only to him.' He replied after a long pause and sent her a sad smile while he checked his wristwatch. 'Where is this bloody bus?'


	11. Chapter 11

**After another long break I finally update :) Hope you'd like it Xx**

'So how's the meeting?' Craig bite down on his low lip as he hang his jacket and tried to put an innocent smile on his face. 'Your client signed the agreement?'

'Yea, he signed everything.' He lied and slowly turned around, hoping he won't have this guilty look on his face. 'I've got a new client, I guess.'

'Good for you, babe.' John Paul smiled softly to him. 'You're working so hard, you already should get a promotion. Maybe we should invite your boss for a dinner another day and I could put a put word in.' He suggested with a wink.

'Don't think he'd take a hint.' He replied with sheepishly smile and with nervous glance at him, he passed by him to made his way toward the kitchen. 'You don't have any idea how hungry I am.'

'If you want there's spaghetti in the fridge or you can make sandwiches for yourself.' He followed him, although Craig was doing everything to avoid him. 'You seem to be nervous...Something's wrong?' John Paul asked with concern as he fixed his eyes at him. He could tell by one look at his face, there was something not right. He looked nervous, his eyes moving rapidly from one object to other. 'Well?'

'It's nothing. I'm only annoyed it took me three hours with a client and I couldn't spend some time alone with you.'

'From what that change?' He raised his eyebrow with a smirk. 'Four hours earlier you were snapping at everyone and making a fuss about your injured foot and now you're irate cause you couldn't spend with me a little time? Sometimes with your changes of mood, I wonder if you're not pregnant.'

'Oh, yea, very funny.' Craig snapped and removed a bowl with cold spaghetti.

'Ah, that's a Craig who I know.' He smiled smugly. 'A pot in the cupboard next to your legs.'

'I know.' He sighed and pulled a face when he emptied the bowl to the red pot. 'It looks like a dog food. Good thing, it's smelling good.'

'Thank you, Craig, I'm touched.' He rolled his eyes. 'Do you have something to my cooking skills?'

'I've never complained.' He made an eyes to him before he smiled slightly and kissed him shortly when John Paul approached him with folded arms. 'Anyway, where's Sean?'

'At Chloe's with his cat. They want to check if Ozy will be interested in catching butterflies on her balcony.' He chuckled slightly.

'So, it means we have home for ourselves?' Craig's face broke into cheeky grin and put the pot back on the counter, suddenly forgetting about his empty stomach. He moved closer to his boyfriend and wrapped arms around his waist, pulling him closer to himself. 'How promising it sounds, eh?'

'I thought you're very hungry.' John Paul smirked at him, looking at him from half closed eyes.

'I was, before I heard the news...Well, you have night off, and didn't have too much work today, so I'm taking you're not so tired.' He continued with a low voice.

'Oh, I don't know.' He teased. 'I'd like to drink a cuppa of cacao.'

'How old ya, John Paul? Ninety?' He raised his eyebrows, giving him a long look.

'What's wrong with cacao?' He smirked and with a quiet chuckle let the man closed the distance between them and their lips met in a short, forceful kiss.

'I've got better ideas in my head.' Craig replied back and tried to pushed him back toward the bedroom, when John Paul grabbed him for the hands and fixed his eyes at his right half face. 'What's now?' He growled irate as the man frowned his eyebrows, his smile faded slightly. 'You're worse than our mothers, geez...'

'What do you have on your cheek? Is it lipstick?' Craig tensed, his hands start sweating as million thought were crossing his mind. 'I thought you said you're going to meet with a client. A guy.'

'I was!' He exclaimed and slightly pushed him back. 'It had to be Chloe's lipstick. She kissed me when we made up, alright? You know her...She's a freak!'

'She just likes to show her emotions.' He smiled slightly, seeming to buy his lie.

'She likes to fawning around and throwing herself at everything what's has something between legs.'

'Craig...'

'I'm just saying...' John Paul wrapped his arms around the neck and kissed him forcefully almost pushing them both on the floor.

'Just shut up.' He whispered with a smirk to his lips, before he kissed him again, and this time their lips connected for longer.

* * *

Darren buttoned up the two upper buttons and reluctantly walked out at the back of the pub, where he had a hope he was going to find his disobedient employee. He shoved hands into the pockets of his dark jeans and with a slow steps start walking along the patio, observing closely every corner. He didn't has to find him too long. He smirked slightly to himself as he spotted him in the farthest corner, hidden behind a stack of empty gratings, keeping in his blue now and fossilized hands, a fag.

'I didn't know you're a smoker type.' Darren tried to chat him up as he casually approached him and stood at a safe distance in front of him.

'It's not like we're even friends, so how you could know that.' He replied back coldly, eyeing him up unfriendly.

'I think I know you enough to notice it.' Darren stated with a slight smile, but Spike didn't look impressed.

'So you think wrong.' He snapped back. 'Can you just leave me alone? I have the right to have a break.'

'You're going to turn into ice sculpture if you stay here any longer.'

'So I'll go to the shop, then. Mind your business, Darren.' He tried to escape from him, but he blocked his way. 'Go away, Darren.'

'It's not only about Steve, isn't it?' Darren asked seriously, staring straight into his eyes.

'What you mean?' He licked his lips, anger written in his eyes.

'You're not upset only because you broke up with Steve. You're so pissed off, because I hired Natalie.'

'I thought we're partners, both owning the pub.'

'Because it ism indeed.' Darren said, confused.

'Well, I see it different. You hired Natalie without asking me what I think about her. And we already complete the staff.'

'She has an experience. She already was a waitress and knows what kind of work I demand of her.'

'Did you at least check her references?' Spike didn't give up, clenching the hand around the fag. 'Just like I thought. You hired here because you fancied her. Wouldn't be easier if you just shag her at the back of the pub, instead of offering her a job.' He snapped. 'Move!'

'You're jealous, aren't you?' Darren asked him almost in whisper. 'I saw it in your eyes.'

'Jealous about who?' Spike snorted, didn't give any emotions back to him. 'You? Oh, please, Darren.'

'You kissed me.'

'And you freaked out.' He snorted.

'I'm not gay.' He said back, feeling a tingle of panic.

'I saw that.' He looked away and swore quietly as the fag dropped down from his frozen fingers.

'Here, let me take care.' Spike looked back at him surprised when Darren gently took his hands in his and start slowly massaging them. 'Your hands are too precious for our business, to let you lose them.' He smiled softly and noticed Spike's eyes soften a bit.

'Like there wasn't any DJ's in town.' He snorted and with racing pulse watching how Darren is warming up his hands, pulling them toward his chest.

'I'm sure there's any DJ like you here.' He replied quietly. 'I can't imagine someone else on your place.'

'Save it for someone else. Your brother perhaps.' He tried to take his hands back, but Darren held them strong, watching him intensively.

'Alice said you and Steve argued about me.'

'And since when you're listening to her mumbling, eh? I say it's not your business. It doesn't has nothing to do with you.'

'So, why you broke up with him after kissing me? That's a little coincidence, don't you think?' He asked with a smirk, knowing he just got him.

'It was you who asked for it.' Spike reminded him drily, didn't lose his self-assurance. 'And me breaking up with Steve doesn't has nothing to do with that day. Like you said it was mistake, and beside why would I leave Steve for someone like you, eh?' He asked harshly. 'Notorious liar, idiot who loves only himself and tomcat. Why would I feel something for you?' Darren didn't reply only unceremoniously pulled him toward himself and before the man could protest, his hand sneaked behind Spike's neck and pulled him into kiss.

He shoved him at the wall as the kiss deepened and released Spike's hands letting him wrap arms around his waist. Darren smirked slightly to himself and softly ran his hand down other man's neck until it rest on his shoulder, and he pulled back.

'Just admit you're fancying me.' He whispered millimetre from his lips. 'There is something in me which attracted you to me, am I right?' Lips curled into cheeky grin, eyes shone brightly. 'Well, I don't blame you. I'm very good looking.'

'Modesty it's a foreign word for you, isn't it?' He tried to keep the face, but he couldn't help a small smile forming on his lips as he looked deeply into other man's eyes.

'Everyone has his weaknesses.'

'So what now?' Spike asked quietly his hands rest on Darren's chest.

'What you mean?' He asked, glancing at him confused.

'Well, we already kissed twice and we both enjoyed it, so I wonder where it is leading us? This time you initiated the kiss, if you already forget, overwhelmed with your feelings to me.' He said with cheeky grin and kissed lightly Darren on the neck.

'Yea, right.' Darren nodded with a false grin, gulping nervously. 'I think it's too early to say anything to anyone, let be _friendly _in work.' He scratched his head and moved slightly back from him. 'You know I don't get use...'

'It's okay, Darren. I won't push on you, okay?' He smiled softly and entangled his hands with him. 'I don't want to push things too quickly, either.'

'Good.' He nodded once again, his body relaxed a bit. 'Look, I need to go back to pub. Have a lot of work to do.' He pointed at the building behind his back. 'Really need to get back.'

'I'll give you a hand.' He offered quickly.

'No, come back when your break ends, I'll take care about everything...I can't stress my partner in business, can I?' He grinned slightly, pleased that Spike was all smiling to him, didn't feel nothing suspicious about his sudden change of mood.

'I just pop to the nearest shop and I'm back.'

'Cool. See you later, then.' He waved slightly his hand and quickly emerged to the pub, before the staff could become suspicious about the amount of his time he was giving to Spike. He closed the metallic door behind himself and leaned against it, breathing deeply.

'What's wrong with you, boss? You were running somewhere?' Alice popped her head at the back, frowning eyebrows in confusion.

'Yea, for idea.' He rolled his eyes. 'You want something from me?'

'I just wanted to ask if you and Spike sorted everything out.' She replied, still measuring him intently. 'You're on good terms, now?'

'Trust me, we are.' He smirked slightly and rubbed his hand.

'Are you sure, everything's fine, boss?'

'Clearly.'

'Good.' She nodded and made a place for Natalie who grew up behind her back. 'I think I cleaned the floor behind the counter.'

'Then go.' Darren said uninterested, grinning slightly to his another employee. 'Do you have some problems, Natalie?'

'No, I just wanted to check if you tell your partner what are you thinking about his sulking at you.' She smiled innocently. 'If it's there any problem with me working here...'

'There's no problem.' He lifted his hand. 'You're welcome here. We need you here, Natalie, and Spike knows about it perfectly. He just has a bad day, that's all.'

'I hope he's not going to be in such mood all the time.' She smirked when Darren approached her and causally rest his forearm on the wall, leaning over her.

'He won't. I'm sure he's gonna be an angel around you when I only tell him to do it.' He suddenly grinned.

'What you mean?' She asked with curious, didn't take her eyes off the man.

'Well, let's say I just used my knowledge about some _small _fact for mine and pub's good.' He winked. 'He's not going to be a problem. More I'd say, he's going to dance how I say him.'

'I thought you like each other.' She said confused, glancing unsurely at him.

'We are.' He nodded with the same grin. 'But I needed to make sure he won't leave me with this mess alone, when he fells again in one of his moods.' He explained.

'So you have something on him?'

'Not quite…Anyway, it's not important now. You're starting your job tomorrow, okay?'

'Sure, Darren.' She cooed and tuck the hairs behind her ear before slowly moved toward the main room. 'See you tomorrow, then.'

'Sure, sweetheart.' He winked and licked his lips as he kept watching the woman, moving her body seductively as she was making her was toward the exit. 'Darren Osborne, today it's your lucky day.' He grinned to himself and smoothed the hair, before he walked out, whistling happy song under his nose.

* * *

'I'm back!' Sean shouted as he pushed the door of his fathers bedroom, keeping in hands a new comics he got from Chloe. 'Do you want to see my new comics? They're great.'

'You're early.' John Paul jumped on the bed and quickly covered himself to the chin as with widened eyes was watching his son ready to jump on the bed in a minute.

'Why your clothes are on the floor?' Sean asked puzzled and he looked down. 'Is dad sleeping?'

'Yes, love, that's why you need to be quiet.' John Paul nodded fiercely his head. 'Daddy was very tired.'

'If dad was tired, why he didn't go back sleep alone? You don't look tired, so why are you lying in bed?' John Paul bite down on his low lip, feeling like his cheeks were starting burning him.

'I didn't want to sit alone in the living room. You know daddy has a deep sleep, so I thought he wouldn't mind if I read a book.' He grabbed the first book from the pile on the night cabinet, his hand landed on.

'So you read my primer book?' John Paul smiled nervously. 'You don't have your own books?'

'I wanted to check what we're gonna to do tomorrow. Sean, why don't you go to the living room and watch cartoons, hmm? Let the daddy sleep.'

'Would you watch with me?' He asked excited, his face broke into huge grin.

'Sure, love. I'll join you for five minutes.'

'Why not now? I can wait.'

'Look, Sean, I have something to do. Wait, please, for me in the living room. And close the door.'

'Okay. But if you don't come for five minutes I'm coming for you!' He warned him as he ran out like a rocket. John Paul threw the book on the floor and roughly shook Craig for his arm.

'Wake up, Craig!' He snapped, when the man murmured, didn't open his eyes. 'Craig!'

'Just give me ten minutes, I need to rest a little. Then we can move to the round two…'

'There's no round two, Craig! Put your clothes on, Sean is already in home and waiting for me in living room.' He scowled quickly searching for his clothes on the floor.

'So why you're not going to him?' He lifted his eyebrow questioningly. 'He was asking about you, not me.'

'Craig, put your clothes on, then you can do whatever you want.'

'I'm not going to do anything. Sean asked…' The rest of his words turned into cry when John Paul unceremoniously pushed him out of the bed, straight on the cold floor.

'You were asking for it.' John Paul smirked as he put boxers on himself and grabbed for shit before he stormed out from the room.

'I'm naked!' Craig yelled embarrassed and quickly grabbed the nearest cloth to hide himself, as the door opened widely and it looked like his boyfriend wasn't going to close it. 'John Paul!'


End file.
